My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother
by Unicorns.Bubbles.AWESOMENESS
Summary: She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out?
1. Chapter 1

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_"Words travel fast, so you spend all your time in your head. What's the point in that? Cause words never last. What you say now, its not what you said, and I'm okay with that. You're keeping yourself tied up, so you won't let me down. Didn't you ever think, just maybe, I'll understand you?"_

__~ Last to Know, The Wanted

* * *

_Chapter 1_

His legs moved fast, as he brushed past the trees and bushes, practically running for his life. With his legs moving as quick as he could move them, he slowed to a stop until he heard the screeching, and made yet _another_ run for it.

"You know you want some!" _it _screamed. "Come back! Fangy!"

The 6-inch heels clicked and clacked on the hot cement, as the girl chased after the man running. His name just happened to be, Fang Ride.

Fang ran a hand through his long, black hair, as he whipped past his fellow classmates, who were either standing and gaping at the scene: the college's slut chasing him, or giggling at the fact that Lissa Thorne wouldn't get him.

Lissa Thorne.

She was probably the most annoying girl Fang had ever known, and that's probably the same to most people who knew her, too. Her red hair was such as fiery red, that it made her head look on fire, against her pale skin and bright green eyes. Her clothes scream "SLUT!" as well as her make-up caked face.

Lissa stopped chasing Fang for a minute, only to check herself in her mini-mirror to apply more make-up and make sure she wasn't sweating. That gave Fang a little time to stop and take a break, but as soon as he came to a full stop and caught his breath, he heard the clicking of the heels once more.

He took in a deep breath and started off in a slow jog, thinking that Lissa wouldn't be able to catch up to him in those heels, but the next thing you know, Lissa's right at his tail, her heels in her hands. She waved them around in the air, and Fang had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, because he thought she looked like a mad woman.

By now the two were full out sprinting, Lissa right behind Fang. _How is she keeping up?_ Fang thought incredulously. He was breathing hard, not aware of his surroundings, only one thing on his mind: get away from Lissa.

He closed his eyes for a moment, channeling the remaining energy he had to his legs, willing for them to go faster. For that one moment, he managed to bump into someone, sending both him and the person he bumped into tumbling across the grassy ground.

Fang opened his eyes and rubbed them a little, to make his vision clearer. He looked at the person lying down next to him on the grass.

The person growled, ready to attack Fang. "Fang…" the person said warningly, meaning for him to get ready to run again.

"Max?" he croaked, recognizing the person. She smiled cruelly at him, and before she could say anything, Fang mumbled an apology, and said, "Listen, I got Lissa on my back."

Max Martinez looked at him expectantly, and prompted him to continue. "And?" she asked nonchalantly, as if it didn't really matter to her.

He sighed, and rested his head on the ground, not believing himself for what he was getting ready to ask Max. "Please be my fake girlfriend for, like, a minute?" he asked desperately and quietly, so nobody would hear the two.

Max was about to protest, when Fang caught Lissa coming by out of the corner of his eye. Making a split second decision, Fang grabbed Max's sun-streaked brown hair and brought her head closer to him, before he smashed his lips against hers. Max's chocolate brown eyes shot open and she tried to pull herself away, thinking that it was wrong to be kissing one of her very best friends, but she couldn't get out; Fang had her in a death hold.

Lissa screeched. "FANGY! I thought you were mine!"

Fang kept kissing Max as she uncomfortably squirmed under him, seeing the two were still lying down on the grass, Fang on the top. He figured that if he kept kissing Max for a while, Lissa would leave them alone, and most of all, leave _him _alone, thinking that Fang was dating someone after all.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH _HER_?" Lissa shrilled, momentarily startling Fang and Max, although it didn't prevent Fang from kissing Max even longer.

The red head shrieked and let out an agonizing, "UGH!" before she stomped away after blubbering some nonsense. Finally, Fang pulled away from Max.

The two panted as Max shot a glare to Fang. "You know, that was considered rape," Max said smartly, dusting herself off.

Fang shot her an apologetic look and muttered, "I'm really sorry. What was I supposed to do?"

Max got off of the ground and dusted herself off, patting her shirt and her pants. "I dunno, maybe get another girl to kiss?" she asked him harshly, making wild hand gestures as she spoke. "I'm sure _every other girl _on this campus would be willing to _throw themselves_ at your _feet_!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, okay?" he muttered to Max, who had her hands on her hips and was looking at him sternly, as if to say _'What the heck is wrong with you?' _

Fang continued, knowing that he was going to say more than he probably ever would in a day. "I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I just happen to be right next to you when Lissa came running by, so I, um, figured you'd be good for… the job?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked at her, contemplating on what her response was going to be.

She looked at him for a couple of minutes and blinked a couple of times. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she quickly shut it, thinking about what to say.

Max took a large step closer to Fang and looked straight into his black, obsidian eyes. "Think about what you say and do next time, okay?" she huffed.

She then turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving Fang looking after her in disbelief.

* * *

Fang sighed as he unlocked the door to the apartment, not being ready to face Max for the night.

Max, Fang and a few others share the apartment, because dorms were expensive, and plus, they were all friends, so why not?

He silently closed the door behind him, setting his stuff down as soon as he reached his room.

The apartment was rather large compared to most others, and frankly, looked boring and under-decorated. The people who lived in the apartment with Fang made life much livelier, though, and he was almost happy to come home from class every day.

"FANG!" Fang heard Max scream from the living room.

He sighed again, not being ready to face the wrath of Max. Fang slowly emerged from his room, peeking out first, to see if the pathway was safe.

Iggy, a house-mate, mocked Max. "FANG!" he screamed in a rather feminine voice. Then, Fang heard a something that sounded a lot like a slap.

Fang figured that it was just Max slapping Iggy.

_Wrong time for jokes, Ig, _Fang thought to himself, as he cautiously walked through the corridor.

He peered past the corner and saw the whole gang sitting on the couch, with the exception of Max, who was looming over Iggy, getting ready to whack him again.

James "Iggy" Griffiths was a really good guy, until you _really _got to know him. His cooking is extraordinary, and he's a pyromaniac, which he claims makes him, "all the more special." He makes the most perverted jokes at mostly all the wrong times, but most of the time it's funny.

Iggy is also like Fang, getting all the girls falling head over heels for him because of his looks. Having pale skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, Iggy was the "perfect" boy, as opposed to Fang, who was the "bad boy" with shaggy black hair, deep black, obsidian eyes, and olive-toned skin.

"FANG!" Max screamed again, getting ready to say something else, before she then cut it short as soon as she saw Fang peer through the corner of a wall.

Fang plastered a big - fake - grin on his face, which was quite uncharacteristic for him, but he did it anyway, to please Max. "Yes?" he asked, coming out from his "hiding spot."

Max was steaming mad, not in the mood for games. She walked over to the computer that they all share and pointed at it.

On it, Facebook was pulled up. "What's that for?" Fang asked quietly, studying the page to find something unusual.

Max shot him a glare and scrolled down a bit, and only then Fang realized that these people somehow got into _his _Facebook account. It wasn't Max's, or even Iggy's, or anybody else's in the apartment. It was _his. _

"Why is _my _Facebook pulled up?" Fang burst out of nowhere.

From a corner in the room Nudge, another fellow house-mate, meekly said, "I was, uh, able to hack into it." Then she continued on, in a stronger voice, as talking was her 'thing.' "You know, I can hack into stuff. I'm pretty good at it too, right Max? Oh, Never mind Max. You're a bit mad, aren't you?"

Nudge was a perky, loquacious girl, always talking. With mocha colored skin, big brown eyes and curly hair, as if she'd gotten a perm, she was the liveliest one in the apartment, always talking unless someone stopped her, and at most times, it got pretty annoying. She's great at hacking into things, but that's a skill she doesn't share with anyone except for those in the apartment.

But before Nudge could say anything more and add on to what she was saying, Max harshly said, "Nudge! SHUT. UP."

Max turned back to Fang and the computer, and scrolled down to a particular post and pointed to it.

Someone had posted a picture of Max and Fang kissing.

Fang froze when he saw a particular comment under the picture.

**Madison Ride wrote: **_OMG! I'm so proud my son is interested in someone! Oh my gosh, I need to come down there and meet her! I'm booking a flight! The airport said they could squeeze me in a flight because I gave them extra money! You two better be ready to meet me! Oh, Nicky, honey, I'm so happy for you! I haven't seen you with a girl in forever! Well, that's probably because I haven't even seen you in forever, but still! Does she make you happy, honey? If she does, I really need to meet her. Can you pick me up from the airport at 9 tonight? I just boarded the plane! EEEEEEEEEEK! SO EXCITED! My flight's 5 hours, so that means that I'll be landing at around 9 tonight. Can you pick me up then or should I book a cab? No, don't pick me up, you have school tomorrow. It's the last day, right? That means I came right on time! Okay, I'll talk to you soon! See you soon, honey!_

**Posted from mobile phone**

Fang read it and reread it multiple times until he finally processed what the comment was saying.

"Oh my god!" he burst, un-Fang-like. He gripped Max's shoulders and shook them as he spoke. "She's coming in…" he checked his watch, "4 hours! Do you realize that I need a girlfriend in 4 hours?"

He took in a deep breath to calm down, as Max gripped his own shoulders and shook them. "Just tell her that you aren't dating anybody!" she yelled in his face. "Stop acting so weird!"

Fang shook his head, his shaggy hair flopping around. "No, no, no. You don't understand, Max. She's not going to let this go at just that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iggy chimed in from behind. "That she's going to stay here until he admits he's dating someone? That's stupid."

"Exactly," Fang muttered.

Max looked at him quizzically as she asked, "What? The fact that that's stupid? Or because that's what she's going to do?"

"That's what she's going to do."

Max sighed and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Just calmly explain to her that you're not dating anyone."

Fang closed his eyes, just imagining the whole scene out. He would tell his mom that he isn't dating anyone, she would get really mad at him and use the picture to her advantage, and then claim that she's staying until she meets this girl. Fang groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Listen," Max said quietly, not believing what she was about to say. "We'll play it out for a bit, and then fake a break-up too, okay?"

Fang's head abruptly shot up from his hands, as he looked at Max, to see if she was sure with what she was saying.

She wasn't sure, and she didn't know why it slipped out. "Are you sure?" Fang asked her.

Sighing, Max thought about it. "What could happen if you told her that you didn't have a girlfriend?"

He repeated the scene he saw in his mind to her, as she looked at him, concerned with the fact that Fang is actually _stressing out _about something.

Max walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, causing a giant _Squish! _to come out of it. Fang followed her and did the same thing, the same _Squish!_ noise following. Max buried her head on the sofa arm, her face sinking in the rough cloth. "How long would she stay?" Max asked Fang, her words muffled and distorted by the sofa.

Fang shrugged, before he realized that she couldn't physically see him since her face was buried in the sofa. "I dunno, honestly. She's done this kind of thing before, just not with the same scenario. Sometimes she'd stay for a week, sometimes she'd stay for almost a year."

Max shot up from the sofa and looked outrageously at Fang. "A YEAR? We can't risk having her here for a year, can we now?" She got up from the brown colored couch and started pacing back and forth, everybody now gathered and intently watching her.

Fang only saw one solution for this problem.

He got up from the couch and gripped Max's shoulders to stop her from pacing. He took his hands off of them, as soon as he was assured that she would stop pacing and look at him.

"Maximum Martinez, would you please be my fake girlfriend?"

* * *

**Bubbles:** **Yay! So this is the first chapter of the re-write! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I want to thank my new beta, ****Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute****! Thanks so much, Fluffy!**

_Fluffy: Hehe. I loves it already :D You're welcome!_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Only because you beta'd it :)**

_OF COURSE NOT! Well... Maybe... Naw, you wrote it well!_

**Well isn't that what rewrites are for? But thanks! What do YOU guys think about it?**

_They loves it too. LALALA. OOH! QUICK! SAY 'YOU'!_

**Ummm...**

_Quick! Just say it!_

… **You...?**

_CRANK DAT SOUJA BOY! Okay. I'm done._

**Um, that's all I really have to say. Please review! **

_And mine? Maybe? No? Hehe..._

**Thanks so much!**

_Oh, and don't hate Bubbles. She's rewriting the story to make it more awesome. And THEN you'll get your even more awesome sequel, okay? If you're complaining, then go and reread the original over and over, waiting even LONGER for the sequel, without this to keep you busy, 'kay? I no want Bubbles to get hate mail. PEACE. ~Fluffles_

**~UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS**


	2. Chapter 2

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_Well, open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love."_

~ I'm Yours, Jason Mraz

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"I, uh, um, what?" Max asked in fumbled, incomplete phrases, obviously flustered. She fidgeted with a necklace that was resting on her collarbone as she spoke. "What?" she nervously asked again.

Fang sighed and began a mini-speech, or what Fang thought was one. "Please?" he asked desperately. "Max, you're my best friend and you know almost everything about me, which is exactly why I need you to do this for me. I know that this is a huge favor, but I really need someone I can trust to do it."

Max looked away from him and asked defiantly, "Well, what about Nudge?"

Nudge's eyes widened and she started ranting. "Okay, Max, I've only known him for a couple of months. I mean, sure, I've known you for a really long time, but that doesn't mean I've known him for very long. Plus, I'm already dating someone! Don't you remember? I already told you about this!" she huffed. Before she could continue on, Max told her that she got it and that she remembered, and muttered an apology.

Jokingly, Max asked, "Well what about Iggy?" and before anyone could yell angry words at her, she said she was kidding.

Max looked back at Fang, seeing desperation in his eyes as he pleaded for her to do this for him. She sighed and her arms flopped away from her neck, down to her sides as she agreed that she'd do it.

Fang smiled at her and suddenly pulled Max into a hug, which shocked her, because it was so un-Fang-like.

"Thank you," Fang whispered in her ear, sending goose bumps down her spine.

"Stop acting so weird," Max mumbled, her words muffled and distorted, since her face was buried in his chest.

He let out a breathy laugh - Max could feel it - and he let her go. Then he turned a bit more serious and "got down to business."

"What all do we need to cover?" he mumbled seriously, starting to pace back and forth in the living room.

Max grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stop pacing and look at her. "We can improvise!" she said. "I mean, sure, it's not our best thing, but we got into the college for acting in the first place. Iggy and Nudge, on the other hand, may have a problem, but us? _We_ can improvise," Max scoffed. "No big deal."

Fang nodded and agreed with her. They all sat down and arranged a circle on the ground, so they could all talk face-to-face. It had already been established that Fang and Max would improvise, so Fang just told Nudge and Iggy just to smile and nod whenever Madison, his mom, asked them anything, or something of the sort.

Iggy took that to a literal sense and asked, "So if your mother asked if you two had slept with each other, I would smile and nod?"

"No, Iggy!" Max yelled agitatedly. "Just tell her what seems appropriate, which, for that question, is NO."

Iggy laughed, which only meant that he had been joking, and then asked, "Okay, sounds good. Now what?"

Max squinted her eyes at him irritatedly, shooting him a look, and muttered something about slapping.

Iggy took this as his cue to shut up, as did Nudge, even though she hadn't even said anything in the first place.

"Fine," Max finally sighed, letting out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holdin. "Let's go do our own things, like we usually would. We have finals tomorrow and a bunch of other things, so just, be prepared, I guess."

Fang nodded affirmatively, to back that up. "Be prepared to expect... a mess...at nine tonight, okay?"

Nudge and Max laughed a little and smiled, while Iggy nodded, grinned and winked.

Fang stuck his hand out in the middle of the circle they were sitting in. Max smiled and put her hand on top of his. Following Max's motion, Iggy places his pale hand on top of hers, and Nudge put her hand on top of his.

Fang smirked cruelly and knowingly, and whispered, "Let's do this."

* * *

Fang was studying for his finals, as was Max, when the doorbell rang. Iggy was cooking dinner for five, and Nudge was sketching fashion designs in preparation for her final the next day.

He got up from his swiveling chair and walked through the hallway to get to the front door. Fang slowly opened the wooden white door and peered out. Standing in front was his mom, which made him open the door even wider.

Cracking an uncharacteristic grin, Fang exclaimed, "Mom!" He stretched his arms out and wrapped the woman in a hug, as she smiled up at him.

Madison Ride was a strong little woman, always active and not like the stereotypical almost fifty-year old. She had ditsy blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin; she looked more like Iggy's mom, rather than Fang's. She always said that Fang got his looks from his dad, which was true, as he was an exact photocopy of his dad, but younger.

Fang let go of her and from behind her stepped out two young children; a little boy maybe about the age of ten and a little girl probably around the age of eight. The little boy, Zephyr "Gazzy" Ride, was Fang's younger brother. He looked a lot like his mom, with light, dirty blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and pale skin. Unlike the parents though, Gazzy had serious digestive issues, earning him the nickname Gazzy. The little girl, on the other hand, Angel, was exactly what her name described; an angel. With curly blonde hair and ringlets around her neck, light, sparkling blue eyes, and pale skin, she was just like Gazzy and their mom.

A genuine grin spread across Fang's face, as he took in the sight of them, and then crouched down to their level, spreading his arms out. They giggled and ran into his arms, screaming all the while, "FANG!"

"Hey you guys," Fang said, with excitement that he'd never shown before. He hugged them tightly for a while, not seeing them in a long time.

Max, witnessing the scene from afar, smiled to herself, since she'd never seen Fang like this. She leaned up against the wall, so they wouldn't really see her, and fiddled with the necklace from earlier. After a couple of minutes watching the kids and Fang interact, she snapped back to attention, cleared her throat, and retied her messy ponytail.

She brushed her sweaty, shaking hands on her worn out jeans, and put on a dazzling smile on her face. She walked through the hallway confidently and stopped a little before the front door, giving Fang and his family some space. They finally came inside the "humble abode," as Iggy put it when he welcomed them in, and the kids went and stood by Max for a couple of minutes, introducing themselves and such.

Max smiled at them when they approached her, and kneeled down to the floor. "Hi there," she said to Gazzy. He gave her a shy smile in return and they shook hands while he introduced himself.

"I like bombs, you know," Gazzy blurted randomly, when he felt the conversation was getting awkward. Max raised her eyebrows in amusement and laughed, and then pointed towards Iggy. "You see that man?" Max asked quietly. "He _loves _bombs. I think you two will get along very well."

She turned and watched as Gazzy ran to Iggy, yelling, "Hey there mister! You like bombs?" She laughed to herself and turned to Angel, and stuck her hand out.

"Hi there," Max said softly. Angel had her head bent down, her eyes shifting from her shoes to Max. "I'm Max."

Angel slowly drew her hand from behind her back, and softly shook Max's hand. "Angel," she whispered.

Max smiled at her, and then stood up and looked down at her. "So, tell me about yourself," Max said to Angel, guiding her to the couch.

Angel's face visibly brightened as she talked all about things like glitter, ponies, fish and penguins, and such, and all Max did was nod and smile.

"Tell me about _your_self," Angel told Max, as she sat perched on Max's lap.

Max cocked her head to the side, thinking about it. _What in the world could I possibly tell her? _Max thought to herself.

She drew in a breath, and for some reason, her palms were sweaty again. "I'm a year younger than your brother," she offered Angel, shrugging.

The gears in Angel's mind were working, as she said, "A year younger than Gazzy?" Max rolled her eyes as Angel giggled, knowing she was kidding.

Max decided that it was time to meet Fang's mother, so she lightly picked Angel up off of her lap and gently put her down. Max looked up, ready to walk to meet Madison, until she felt someone tugging on her jeans.

Angel looked up at her with her big blue eyes and quietly said, "You're really pretty, Max. Fang's really lucky to have you. I haven't seen him this happy around us in a really long time. Like, a really long time."

Max looked down questioningly, and then quickly replaced it with a smile. "Thank you sweetie," she said, ruffling Angel's hair.

She walked over to Fang and his mom, wondering,

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

**Bubbles:** Oopsies, I forgot the disclaimer last time. This goes for this chapter, the previous chapter, and the rest of the story!

**Disclaimer:** I no own anything Maximum Ride related, the song lyrics in the beginning of every chapter, and any other references that may seem familiar to you. I may have gotten those from other books or movies :P

**Fluffy: **Yup. *Sighsighsigh* Tummy hurts like crap stilllllll... My wrist hurts from where I was leaning on it, while betaing this on my side. Ooh, I want to thank the people you mentioned me in the millions of reviews Bubbles got :) It was really sweet of y'all to do that!

**Bubbles: **So thanks for all the reviews... And REVIEW!

**~UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS**


	3. Chapter 3

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_"There's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need, believe me. I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me."_

-Endlessly, The Cab

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Madison scrunched up her nose at the sight she was seeing.

"She's the girl you're dating?" she whispered to her son, who was standing there, looking at Max as she confidently drifted towards them.

Fang nodded vigorously, not noticing the look his mother wore on her face.

Max stood before the two, an alluring, radiant smile on her face. She was a little uncomfortable under Madison's scrutinizing gaze as she studied Max, but soon got over it and shook hands with Fang's mother.

"Hi," Max said warmly. "I'm Max."

Madison cocked an eyebrow and looked upon Max as if she was a piece of scum. Max shrunk away slightly, taking in Madison's body language, and then immediately decided that she didn't like her, as was the same thought in Madison's mind.

"Max, short for...?" Madison asked, trailing off. "Maxine?"

Max's brilliant smile faded as she muttered, "Short for Maximum."

Madison's eyebrows just about flew off of her face upon hearing that name. Madison leaned in close to Fang and whispered, "Were her parents high or something when they named her?"

Max rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from yelling at the lady, and turned to walk back over to Iggy, Nudge and the kids.

Before she could leave the scene though, she felt someone grab her arm. "Max," she heard Fang whisper. She reluctantly turned back around only to see Fang wearing a disappointed look on his olive-toned face. "Please," he mouthed pleadingly to her.

She'd never seen Fang so…so _vulnerable, _so defenseless, like this before. It scared her, and while she was all for helping him out, she was worried for him, not to mention the fact that she hated his mother.

Max turned back around slowly, giving an awkward and uneasy chuckle and smile. "Listen, Madison," she said to the woman, "please feel free to make yourself at home here. We can get you a room here. How long do you plan on staying?" she asked sweetly, trying her best not to sound rude.

Madison smiled cruelly at Max, and said, "Well, I don't know, deary. As long as I feel like I should."

Max set a glare on her face, pointed at Fang, and as soon as he caught it, the features on her face relaxed, and she turned back to Madison. "That's great!" She clapped her hands together and smiled once again. "Nick, honey, can you show Madison around?" she asked Fang in a sugary-sweet voice, almost hard for him to resist.

Madison instead shrugged and waved her left hand, as if she was trying to wave the matter away. She walked away from the two to go check on little Angel and Gazzy, and Max took this as an opportunity to talk to Fang. She grabbed his arm and brought him close to her, so she could whisper to him.

"Listen, Fangles, what room are you going to give her?" she asked him in her normal voice, cautiously looking around to see if Madison would just pop out at any moment.

Fang shrugged, and suggested that the two of them should share a room.

"WHAT?!" she spluttered in response, earning the two weird looks from everyone in the apartment. Then, in a quieter voice, she said, "What? No! We can't share -"

"Let me explain," he muttered, effectively cutting off Max. Before she could start ranting at him again, he spoke softly. "I have some extra sleeping bags. We all can always sleep in the living room, staying up and watching movies, and whenever we don't do that, I can sleep on the floor in the room."

Max's eyes were still wide from when he suggested they share a room, but she calmly said, "I think that could work. Who's room we giving up?"

Fang smiled cruelly, a trait he possibly could've gotten from his mother (as Max thought), and whispered, "Yours," before going off to show his mom around.

* * *

Max transported all of her clothes and everything to Fang's room, stuffing it in his closet. She dusted her hands off and closed the closet door, smiling to herself.

"GUYS!" she heard Iggy yell. "DINNER!"

Max's smile grew even larger, ready to eat. All that "transporting" and "shoving," had her starved.

She walked out nonchalantly, giving no sign whatsoever to anybody that she had just pretty much ruined Fang's closet. Much to her surprise, he had kept it neat and tidy…until Max dumped her things in there.

She grabbed a seat at the table, and Fang pulled up some extra chairs for Madison and the kids.

"What's for dinner, Iggy?" Nudge asked. "I'm so hungry! You know, I think it'd be really cool if we had cupcakes and ice cream for dinner. You know what'd be better? Cupcakes and ice cream for breakfast!" she squealed. "They're so yummy, you know? I could just sit and eat that junk _all day, _but I'm not like little miss Maxie here, having a fast metabolism and all, so I think I might have to settle for a salad, which – holy shizcakes, what the hell are you wearing, Igs?"

Iggy grinned as he emerged from the kitchen, wearing the whole chef's outfit. He had whole deal going on – the white uniform, apron, the hat – _everything._

Max burst out laughing, while Fang coughed, trying to hide his own laughter and majorly failing. He stuck to smirking at Iggy, while Nudge started rambling on about how stupid Iggy looked.

"Hey now!" Iggy defensively said to Nudge. "I _do not_ look stupid! Embrace the outfit, child! I'm giving you food!" He set down 6 plates of fettuccine alfredo in front of everybody, and saved one for himself.

Nudge sighed, and said, "Alright, Iggy. Thank you for feeding us, and you do not look stupid," she said monotonously, with no sign of actually meaning it. Iggy rolled his eyes in response and took off the hat and the apron, and sat down in his chair.

Before anyone could say anything else, Max caught Madison asking Fang, "Are your friends always like this?"

Fang looked at his mother for a moment, and then responded. "When they're starved, yes."

Angel and Gazzy giggled at that, and Max smiled at them. Iggy leaned close to Max and whispered, "We're really limited on food, because I only made it for 5, so no seconds."

Max furrowed her eyebrows in attempt to look angry, but instead gave it up and started laughing. "It's alright, Igs. Next time, though, okay?" He grinned and nodded.

Madison looked questioningly at the two, and then shot a glance at Fang. When Madison wasn't looking at her, Max cocked an eyebrow at Fang who caught it and barely shrugged. Max rolled her eyes, and when she noticed Madison finally catching the silent exchange, she stopped looking at Fang and looked down at her food instead, poking and prodding at the pasta.

Max drew in an annoyed breath as Madison chomped on her food loudly, not closing her mouth and not chewing quietly. Then again, Max wasn't keen on manners either, but this just was downright annoying. She gripped her fork angrily, her teeth clenched, her knuckles blanched. She quickly shoved the food in her mouth just so she could get away from Madison, and made up an excuse about studying for finals and such.

Fang finished after her, jogging up to her and asking what was wrong.

"Your mother," Max whispered. "Okay, I'm happy she's here and all, visiting her 'baby,' but I just…I can't take it, Fang!" she whispered angrily to him.

Fang closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. "I know, and I'm sorry," he told her quietly, his eyes still closed. He opened them and looked at Max, and muttered, "She's not always like this. She's always like 'Oh, it's crucial for you to pick the right girl, hon!' so she's only been like this around my girlfriends. Sorry."

Max gave him that look, as if to say, _"What the heck are you talking about?" _and then walked into "their" bedroom now, ready for the next day to come.

* * *

Finals were the easy part to Max. She aced them. Getting through the hallways – not so much.

_"Did you hear they're dating now?"_

_"Max and Nick? OH EM GEE! I knew it!"_

_"Darn it, he's taken! I waited so long for him!"_

_"Hot damn, she is smokin'…too bad she's taken by that Nick guy. What a loser."_

_"She is _such _a slut, going after _my _Nick….ugh."_

That last one was complimentary from Lissa Thorne.

Max learned to ignore the rumors throughout the day; well, they were kind of rumors, and kind of not. Max rolled her eyes every time someone looked at her in anger or in lust – she'd learned to shrug that off too.

It was as if being Fang's "girlfriend" now made her popular, which was something she so skillfully avoided for so long. As soon as she and Fang were alone, she pulled him close to her and whispered, "What the hell did you do to this campus? You've practically brainwashed them!"

Fang looked at her questioningly, and then shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing, which was picking at the sandwich Iggy had made him for lunch. The four of them – Max, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang – had grabbed a table in some park near the campus; it was convenient for them to go there for lunch every day.

Across from him, Iggy yelled, "Why you picking at the delicious sandwich, huh? EAT IT OR I TAKE IT!"

Max smiled at Iggy, and then turned back at Fang. "Seriously, man? What'd you do?" She repeated that last question over and over, all the while poking his bicep, which, she dare not say this to anyone, was actually "impressive," in Max's mind.

Fang stuffed the sandwich in his mouth, and wiped his mouth with the napkin. With a full mouth, he looked at Iggy and asked, "There? You happy?"

Iggy grinned and winked, purring a, "I knew Fangles dear would do anything for me."

Nudge giggled at that, and Max laughed out loud, clutching her stomach. "You're…so….weird!" she managed to say between laughs. Iggy smiled at her, giving her a nod, agreeing with her statement.

Fang rolled his eyes, and picking up his trash, he walked over to a green bin and dumped it in there.

Once Max could breathe again, she asked Fang the same question she asked him a couple of minutes ago.

"I dunno what you're talking about, Maxie dear," he said quietly. "Now come," he held out his elbow for her to hook her own arm through, "we have one more class, and then we're free."

"Free only to go to your mother," Max muttered, taking Fang's elbow, leaving Nudge and Iggy to finish their lunch as she and Fang attended their last class.

* * *

**GIGGITY.**

**You like? You no like? I like, personally. Icky Madison.**

**HEEHEE. Nevermore's coming out in a couple of days! Who's excited? I am! Well, only if there's Fax in it. If not, I am going to throw the book at the nearest person I find, kick and scream and cry angrily. But right now I'm excited!**

**So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. Fluffy wasn't able to beta it for me. **

**Even if it isn't as good, please still review. I read each and everyone of them, and it really means a lot to me when you do. It shows me that you guys are interested in the story.**

**Thank you so much! **

**~UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS **


	4. Chapter 4

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_I know everything is gonna change for me, if I can make it then you'll see that there's a different side of me. I won't be waiting for my life to pass ahead of me, so I know you'll see a different side of me._

~A Different Side of Me, Allstar Weekend

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Max tapped her foot impatiently and knocked on the rickety old door once more, really getting agitated now.

"FANG!" she screamed through the door, hoping the person inside the room would open hear her. "Open the door!"

She jiggled the golden doorknob a little more, unable to open the door. She knocked more forcefully this time, and just as her fist was to hit the door, it hit Fang's face instead, bruising his cheek. She covered up her mouth in shock, and started blubbering, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! You were just inside, and I need to take a bath, and you just wouldn't open the door and-"

Fang smiled at her, and Max knew that everything was going to be alright. "It's okay," he said quietly. He let her in his room, and she quickly grabbed some clothes and two towels and ran into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she peered out of the bathroom and into the bedroom through a crack, and looked for any signs that anyone was around.

Her towel was wrapped around her body, another green towel wrapped around her hair. She ran to Fang's closet, trying to not let go of her towel as she rummaged for clothes. "Shit," she muttered to herself quietly, still trying to find her undergarments. "Shit," she repeated. "They're in my room."

A new voice then came into the picture, saying, "You okay?"

Max whipped around to find Fang leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow cocked on that olive-toned face. A blush quickly spread onto Max's cheeks as she stuttered out, "I, uh, um, yeah! E-Everything's great!" She turned back around, clutching onto the towel as if her life depended on it.

"You sure?" Fang asked, a hint of amusement in his low voice.

Max closed her eyes, and quietly said, "Um, yeah, I'm fine."

This time, both of Fang's eyebrows shot up, realizing why Max was dressed like that. "You left some of your clothes in your room, didn't you?"

Max hung her head, and meekly nodded, turning to face Fang. Fang rolled his eyes, and said, "What do you need? I can go get it if you want."

Max's cheeks turned redder than was usually possible as she said, "I can go get it, I just need to know if anyone's going to be watching and stuff like that…"

He rolled his obsidian eyes once more, and said, "Everyone's still in the house. There's no way you can go get it yourself. Come on, tell me what you need."

Max looked away from him, and whispered, "My undergarments?"

"What?" Fang asked, making Max repeat what she said even louder now.

"My undergarments?" It came out like a question again.

Max's eyes darted to Fang for a mere second, as she saw his cheeks had a pink-ish tint now. "I can get Nudge," Max said quietly, and then called out to Nudge.

Max and Fang could hear the pitter-patter of feet running down the hallways as Nudge approached the room. Nudge stood by Fang, who was still leaning against the doorway, looked back and forth between he and Max several times, and then shook her head and asked, "What?"

"Can you get me something from my room?" Max whispered, looking down at the floor, her brown streaked hair covering her cherry red face.

Nudge's head bobbed up and down affirmatively, and Max told her what she needed. Nudge let out a realizing, "Oh!" as if just now understand the awkward tension between Max and Fang, and ran out of the room to Max's.

Max looked at Fang and thanked him, and he took that as his cue to leave. He gave her an awkward nod and stalked out, allowing Nudge to enter. Nudge handed her a bundle and Max thanked her, and ran into the bathroom, embarrassed with herself.

Nudge laughed to herself as she watched Max run into the bathroom, and walked out of the bedroom, joining Iggy, Fang, and his family. Fang came up to her and whispered, "Is Max alright?"

Nudge nodded, her bouncy caramel curls hitting Fang's face. He moved a little bit farther from her, and then told her that he was going to go check on Max.

_Today is going to be a long day, _Nudge thought to herself as she walked over to Angel.

* * *

"So when did you two start dating?" Madison asked Max.

Fang and Iggy had gone out to buy groceries, so Max was left accompanying Madison, while Nudge had fun with the little kids.

Max looked at her for a second. "Dating? What are you t- ohh," she said, regaining her composure. "Um, a couple of years ago."

Madison nodded coyly, worrying Max even more. "Interesting," Madison murmured. Max smiled uneasily and tried to make small talk with her.

When that didn't work, Max called Fang.

"_Hello?" _he answered gruffly.

Max went into their bedroom and whispered through the phone, "When are you coming home?"

Fang took a minute to respond, thinking about what to tell her. _"Uh, maybe a couple of more minutes from now?"_

Max could hear him and Iggy at the checkout, hearing the constant _Beep! _every 10 seconds or so.

"_Why?" _he teased. _"Does my girlfriend want her hubby home now? Does she miss him? She wuvs him, yes she does, doesn't she –_ "

He started talking to her as if she were a little child in that last sentence, and before he could finish, Max effectively cut him off by sternly saying, "Shut up, Fang. Seriously. Get home, now." After saying that, without waiting for a reply, she hung up on him.

She tiredly ran a hand through her wavy brown, sun-streaked hair, when Madison burst into the room.

Max was startled when she asked, "Tension with my son?"

Max looked at her questioningly, before replying, "Not at all," all the while plastering a fake smile on her face. "I was just telling him to come home soon, so Iggy could make us dinner."

Madison walked up closer to Max, until she was face to face with her, noses almost touching, but not quite.

"Listen girly," Madison growled, "you better be treating my son right, or else."

Max's eyebrows furrowed, and then one of them cocked up. "You think I ain't treating him right? Just you wait and see, Mrs. Ride."

* * *

Fang had obviously come home at the wrong time. He'd heard about this kind of thing happening from people who were already married, but he just didn't think that he'd have to deal with it at this moment in time.

If he were actually married, he would've much rather said, "Honey, I'm home!" than coming home to a fight taking place between his mother and his 'girlfriend.'

"Listen Fang," Max said threateningly, in front everybody else, "your mom, has some serious issues."

Madison, who wasn't great at making comebacks, said, "Well your girlfriend also has some serious problems! Can't you realize that she isn't your type?!" she asked outrageously.

Fang sighed and set down the grocery bags in the kitchen, Iggy and Nudge heading immediately to the kitchen. "Listen," he said, closing his eyes and running a hand through his silky black hair. "Calm down. I love you both very much, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't fight."

Before Madison could say anything, Max jumped at the opportunity to get on Madison's good side, even though she knew she wasn't. "Y-You love me?" Max asked Fang, who's eyes widened as soon as she'd said that. Her eyes told him to go with the plan, which was what he did.

"Of course," he said, pulling her into a hug.

Her head slammed against his rock hard chest as she quietly said, "Even if I fought with your mother?"

He nodded, and she said, "I l-love you too."

He lovingly kissed her forehead, and let her go, and she walked to the bedroom, thinking, _That was _so _not me, but it seemed to work, _all the while, catching the look on Madison's face as soon as she and Fang had said they loved each other.

* * *

"Let's see it," Madison said.

Max looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed questioningly. "See what?"

She and Madison had made up, apologized, and even hugged (on command of Madison), for the sake of Fang.

"The kiss," Madison bluntly stated.

Fang and Max choked on their wonderful dinner, prepared by Iggy, and it took a while for them to calm back down. "What?" Fang asked again, as if he hadn't heard her the first time.

"The kiss," Madison urged. She waved her hand, as if to go faster. It was like a command for Fang and Max; one they did not want to follow.

Max smiled uneasily and her voice shook as she spoke. "We're really not fans of PDA, Mrs. Ride."

Madison shrugged, saying that Nudge loves romantic stuff, Iggy should get a girlfriend anyways, and that Gazzy and Angel like romantic movies sometimes, so that it was okay for them to kiss in front of everybody.

Iggy nodded vigorously and teasingly said, "Yeah, I don't know what their problem is. They kiss around the house all the time anyways."

Max shot a glare at him, as did Fang, when Nudge said, "Iggy's exaggerating. They don't kiss _all the time. _Just maybe sometimes. It's really cute actually. I wish I had somebody like that, you know? To hold me, and kiss me – "

Max cut her off by saying, "Thank you, Nudge," while mouthing, "You're done."

Nudge rolled her caramel eyes and mouthed back, "You're welcome."

Max rolled her own chocolate-y eyes in response, only to catch Madison saying, "Come on, you two. Don't be awkward potatoes and just kiss."

Max cocked an eyebrow at Fang, who just shook his head, motioning that he didn't know what "awkward potatoes" meant coming from his mom.

"Fine," Max grumbled, throwing her napkin on top of her plate and walking over next to Fang.

She grabbed Fang's arm, motioning him to stand up. She puckered her lips up, as did he, and their lips barely touched as they let out a noisy, "Mwah!"

Madison scoffed. "_That's _a kiss? Come on you two, don't be wimps. Nick, honey, give her a real kiss."

They pulled apart and looked around awkwardly at everyone else in the apartment.

Madison kept urging them until Max finally went berserk.

Max finally muttered, "You want a real kiss? You got one," only low enough for Fang to hear.

She grabbed his black shirt with her fist and smashed her lips to his. Fang rested his hands on her hips, and Max let go of his shirt, only to grip his soft hair. Fang's hands then moved to her cheeks and pressed their lips together even more, bringing Max closer to those soft lips of his. She melted into the kiss, instead of being rigid and stiff, and she tilted her head farther up, their noses slightly grazing as Fang started tracing her lower lip with his tongue.

Both of them then realized they had gone too far, and abruptly pulled apart; their faces flushed and lips swollen. Everybody had been clapping while they had kissed, but neither of them had noticed, being too caught up in the moment.

The two awkwardly cleared their throats and then on avoided contact with each other, and that's when Madison knew something was up. And she wasn't going to let this go until she found out.

* * *

**Ooh la la! You like the fake fluff? I do :)**

**I worked really hard on that kissing scene. It was so AWKWARD. Don't expect it to get any better.**

**So, if you review, could I ask a huge favor? Could you guys please tell what you think of the content? Oh, and song lyrics? I work pretty hard to find those at the top up there. I'd really really appreciate it.**

**So Fluffy isn't here, so I apologize if there is any mistakes. I did proofread it, but, you know, I usually miss something. **

**So, please review! I really appreciate all of them. I don't what I'd do without my readers.**

**~UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS**


	5. Chapter 5

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_I used to think that we were forever ever. And I used to say, "Never say never..." Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you." And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, we are never getting back together. Like, ever."_

~We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Taylor Swift

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Listen, Max," Fang said quietly, shutting their bedroom door behind him. "I'm sorry about what happened ear – "

Max shook her head, and cut him off. "It's fine, Fang," she muttered, deliberately avoiding eye contact with him. "I get it. It's justpart of the job."

She got on the other side of the bed to get to the closet and bent down to pick up her laptop bag. She pulled out the silver Mac, laying it beside she got under the covers, she rested the laptop on her lap and logged on.

Fang continued to study her, and finally, Max cracked. "What, Fang?" she snapped, not looking up at him from the laptop.

"It's not fine," he whispered. "I know you know that too, Max."

Max scoffed in response, and just as she was about to say something, she gasped instead, her eyes wideningat the screen.

Fang looked at her questioningly, and worriedly asked, "Max, you okay?"

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen, and then she started blubbering, "Oh no! Oh no no no no no n – "

Fang came and stood beside her to see what she was seeing. Quickly scanning it, his eyebrows rose when he saw her email. It read:

_Hey Maxie!_

_Just wanted to tell you that I'll be back in town tomorrow!_

_Love, _

_Your sister Ella_

_PS- I'm bringing Ari with me too._

"What's wrong?" Fang asked abruptly, cutting Max off.

Max rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I didn't really tell you this, but Iggy and I knew each other before college. Only vaguely though. He and Ella, on the other hand…" she trailed off. "Well, let's just say they knew each other really well, and things just didn't work out. She thought Iggy cheated, and I actually confronted him about it**,** after meeting himhere, and knowing him so well now, I know that he didn't, so her heart was broken over nothing. I just feel things aren't going to go well," she finished, sighing, her shoulders slumping down as she did. "Ari is my brother, who's only a couple of months older than me. He and Ella both got accepted into this exchange program in London, which I didn't sign up for."

Fang slowly processed all of this information. When Max caught his confused look, she said,"Things are going to get a lot more interesting, _honey._"

* * *

Before going to bed, Fang tried once again to confront Max about the...kiss they shared.

"Max, I seriously need to talk to you," he said quietly, getting settled into his sleeping bag.

Before turning off the lights and getting into bed, Max looked at Fang strangely. "What the heck are you doing down there?"

Fang comfortably put his hands under his head and looked up at Max. "What do you mean?"

She pulled the sleeping bag off of him and pointed to the bed. "You're my friend. I'm not letting you sleep on a freaking sleeping bag."

Fang's eyebrows furrowed as he uncomfortably got up. "What do you mean?"

"I think there's room for both of us. You do have a pretty big bed. King size?" Fang nodded, and then thought that there was no way he could talk to her _now_.

Hesighed and got on the edge of the bed**. **But before going to sleep, he made sure there was a pillow between them, to ensure that things wouldn't get awkward in the morning.

* * *

Fang yawned and stretched slightly, groggily rubbing his eyes open. He looked around, and then noticed Max's head on his chest. His eyes widened, and he frantically looked around to find the pillow that was between them, all the while making sure he didn't wake up Max. Fang'seyes widened even more when he realized the pillow had drifted down to the bottom of the bed, and fell off. Their legs were intertwined, and Fang's arms rested around Max.

He slowly untangled himself from her, just so she wouldn't freak out when she woke up. From all of the movement he made, she woke up and looked at him. Not immediately registering their placement, Max went to rest back down, before her eyes widened and she shot straight up. She cleared her throat and awkwardly looked away from Fang**,** when Madison knocked on the door.

"Breakfast in bed!" she shrilled from outside the room. Fang's eyes widened in terror and he pushed Max back down on the bed. He uncomfortably wrapped his arms around Max's waist, and Max let out an ever-so-quit groan, as she helped him out by putting her head on his chest.

Fang and Max looked at each other for conformation, and when they both nodded, Fang meekly said, "Come in."

Madison bustled her way into the room, setting a tray of orange juice, pancakes, and some other fruit on the nightstand.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Max said sweetly, smiling at Madison.

"It smells great, Mom," Fang added.

Madison rolled her eyes and said, "It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here."

Max kept smiling, and nudged Fang under the blankets, urging him to say something. He awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "Uh, yeah. It's no problem, Mom."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go give Nudge, Iggy, and the kids their breakfast. Hope to see you guys soon?"

Max and Fang nodded vigorously, cuing Madison to leave. As soon as she closed the door, they immediately untangled themselves from each other, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry," Fang said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with her.

Max shrugged and whispered, "I already knew it came with the job," getting out of bed and hurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Max!" Gazzy and Angel said, jumping on her as she took a seat on the sofa.

She smiled at them and ruffled their heads, saying, "Hey guys!" She turned to Gazzy and poked him in the chest. "Did you go talk to Iggy over there?"

Gazzy nodded, getting really excited now. "He taught me how to do a bunch of things, Max! It was so cool!"

Max's smile grew even wider when she winked and said, "Well then, I'll have to go talk to him about not blowing anything up, huh?"

She then turned to Angel, and said, "Angel did you have fun with Nudge?"

She too nodded vigorously, and enthusiastically said, "Yeah, Max! She taught me how to make earrings! And today she said that we could make bracelets and everything!"

Fang was witnessing this scene from the kitchen of their apartment, and he smiled every time Max encouraged him. He was helping out Iggy and Nudge; Iggy was washing dirty dishes, Nudge was drying them, and Fang was putting them up.

Iggy and Nudge caught this, and shot a look to each other. Hewiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she mouthed a, "Ew! Gross, man!" and swatted his arm.

The light haired boy rolled his eyes and turned back to the dishes, as did Nudge, but the both of them kept their eyes on Fang.

As soon as Fang said that he was done for the morning, Nudge and Iggy immediately started talking to each other about him.

"Do you think he's okay?" Nudge asked concernedly. "He's just been….weird, since this whole this started, Iggy."

Iggy shrugged, and then asked, "More importantly, what's up with him and Max? Have you not noticed how they act around each other when Madison isn't around?"

Nudge looked back at Max, who was now joined by Fang, and wondered.

Could they possibly be more than friends?

* * *

To test out their theory, Nudge and Iggy went to the mall, and Madison and the kids tagged along. Knowing that Max and Fang hate the mall, they specifically chose that place, so Max and Fang wouldn't come along with them.

Luckily for Nudge and Iggy, Fang and Max _did _opt to stay home, but now, Max was regretting it.

"Max, just come on," Fang pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Max rolled her chocolate brown eyes and muttered, "When are you going to let this go?" Fang shrugged, and before he could repeat himself for the 20th time, she said, "It's okay, okay Fang? Just let it go."

"Why are you acting so weird then, Max?" he demanded.

She was quick to reply, by defensively yelling, "What do you mean?! I'm not acting weird!"

"Yes you are!" he countered. "If it's fine, Max, why are you being so weird?"

Max closed her eyes, and just as she was about to say something, the doorbell rang.

They looked at each other, alerted.

"Do you think –"

"It could be – "

"No it has to be – "

"Shit."

"Go answer the door!" Fang rushed out, shoving her closer to the door.

Max shot him a look, and hesitantly unlocked the door, peering through the crack.

Ella and Ari.

* * *

**Bubbles: **So…um…yeah.

**Fluffy: **_I know, this chapter was pretty... What's that word... *coughs* Whatever :D REVIEW PEEPS, FOR UNICORN-HORN! And thanks to everyone who's been mentioning me in them. *Walks off, humming* 'We... are never ever... getting back together...'_

**Bubbles: **So, I'm going to become an advertiser for just a couple of moments. Go check out Fluffy's new story Red (I'm Beta-ing it. Heehee :D)! Oh, and for you Mortal Instruments fans, would you mind going and checking out a one-shot I posted? Thanks guys!

Review please! And thanks for all of the ones that you guys already gave me :D

**~Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS**


	6. Chapter 6

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_"I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, so tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

~Somewhere Only We Know, Keane

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Max opened the door even further, and broke out into an uneasy smile. "Ella," she grimaced, trying her best to not sound the least bit anxious and frustrated. "Ari…"

Ari cocked an eyebrow at Max, and let himself inside. "Come inside," Max mumbled bitterly**,** after Ari had barged in.

"Max!" Ella squealed, flinging her arms around Max.

Max gave a small smile and rolled her eyes; Ella had always been the "touchy-touchy" person in the family. Ella let go of Max and stepped inside, stopping mid-step as soon as her brown eyes spotted Fang.

Ella turned around to Max, who was standing behind her, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Maxie has a boyfriend?" Ella mouthed**, **amusement clear on her face.

She rolled her chocolate eyes and stepped over to stand by Fang. "Ella, this is Fang."

"Your boyfriend?" Ella jumped.

Max hesitantly nodded slowly, and muttered, "Fang, this is my accident-of-a-sister Ella."

Ella shot a look to Max and grumbled, "You haven't called me that in years. Not after that one time…." She stopped abruptly, realizing that the last time Max had called her that was when the incident with Iggy had happened, and her face turned tomato-red.

Max knew exactly what she was doing when she'd said that, though. It was supposed to bring up Iggy, as a little warning. Ella's face was a little flushed as she quietly set down her bags by the couch.

Ari stood awkwardly next to Ella, before stepping up and saying, "Hey man," to Fang. "You're not, like, screwing her or anything, right?"

"ARI!" Max exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Really?!"

Ari shrugged, and then started laughing, drawing Max in to a hug. "I've missed you**,** Maxie."

Max stood there as Ari hugged her, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Ari rolled his brown eyes, which were similar to Max and Ella's, and let go of Max, extending his arm out to Fang.

"Fang, right?" Ari asked, the amusement still dancing in his eyes.

Max huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "That's just what I said, Ari. Pay attention."

Ari, whose arm was still extended, turned behind him to shoot a look at Max and say, "Is it someone's time of month?"

Max shrugged, looking away. "It might be Ella's."

Fang, shuffling awkwardly on his feet, cleared his throat and said, "Well, shall we save this part of the family reunion for later, or did you guys want to finish, um, up here?"

"I was just saying that –" Max started to protest.

Ari quickly cut her off and said, "Sorry man**.**" Fang finally shook his hand. "We usually have a lot of these. Sorry 'bout that."

Fang nodded and cracked a smirk, mumbling, "Maxie-poo usually does that with me too." Fang looked at Max and playfully winked at her, causing her to gasp.

Before Max could say anything, Ari jumped at the opportunity. "_Maxie-poo?_" he spluttered. "That….is….just…_gold!_" he managed to say between laughs.

"Both of you," Max said angrily, gritting her teeth. "QUIT."

The both of them shook their heads, and continued their tormenting, practically torturing Max with every word they spoke.

* * *

Ella and Ari had left, an hour after they had arrived at Max and Fang's place**,** to go touring. It had been many years since they'd seen New York and they had decided to go give the place a quick look before heading back to the apartment for dinner.

Max and Fang were left alone at that moment, and as soon as they'd left, Fang immediately jumped at the opportunity to bring up the night before.

"Just let it go, Fang!" Max yelled, her face red from all the fighting and screaming.

"I won't until you give me an explanation, Max!" he yelled back. The veins were protruding from his neck, and his face was just about as red as Max's was.

Max tiredly put a hand on her forehead and then ran it through her long, brown streaked hair, which had been let off of its restraints at the moment.

"Explanation for what, Fang?" Max yelled, crossing her hands over her chest.

Fang rolled his dark eyes in retort and said, "You know what!"

"You want an explanation as to why I'm acting weird?!"

"Sure as hell I do!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe, _just maybe, _I have a right to be weird?!"

"You're _Max, _so no, you do not have a right!"

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever!"

"It makes sense to me!"

"Well nothing makes sense when it comes to you!"

"That doesn't answer my question," Fang muttered gravely, dropping his voice to a low, eerie whisper.

Max suddenly dropped her voice too, mumbling, "Well I already told you, I'm not."

"Max…" he said warningly.

She turned to leave, but he quickly grabbed her elbow, gently holding on to it. She whipped her head around, her hair swishing to the other side, and said, "What you want from me, Fang?"

"I want you to give me an answer."

"Well I don't have one for you, Fang!" she yelled, trying to escape Fang's grip. "If we keep fighting about this one thing, this isn't going to work!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

Fang harshly let go of her elbow, letting her free. "You're right."

Max had been inspecting her elbow, but as soon as he'd said that, her eyes immediately darted to him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You're right," he repeated.

* * *

Max sat frozen in the bed that she and Fang shared, thinking about what had just happened. Something as small as a mere fight could have made Fang say the most uncharacteristic things. She shook her head to herself, and headed for the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Slipping on her polka-dotted shorts and her light blue t-shirt, her thoughts lingered over to Fang.

Questions rose in her mind, such as _Why was he so persistent? _or _Why did he give in easily?_

She walked over to the bed and slipped in the covers, making sure to put two pillows beside her, so they would be in between Fang and herself.

Gently shutting her eyes, she drifted to sleep, not even hearing Fang step silently into the room.

"Max?" he whispered, walking towards her. "You didn't have dinner."

He stepped closer, so he was practically looming over her sleeping figure. He tried whispering her name and tapping her gently a couple of times, but eventually let it go.

Bending down over her, Fang kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I'm sorry."

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry it's been SO FREAKING LONG. School just started…and I'm trying to catch up and everything. I really do feel bad for making you guys wait for a long time….sorry.

_Hehehehehehe. Fangy-dearest sounds like a stalker because of you, Bubbles! :o HOW DARE YOU? *Yawns* So... Tired... AND WHY IS THIS SO SHORT? It seems very short -.- OH AND BUBBLES, I'm writing a new MR one-shot, and it's totally a 'boob story' xD *Snickers* You'll find out. Thank you all for reading Bubble's amazing story, and I suggest you blackmail her to update quicker! LOVE YOU ALL! xoxo ~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_

FANGLES ISN'T A CREEPER! HE'S MY HUBBY! I'm married to him and all of his smexy goodness….*sighs dreamily* ANYWAYS, I'm very sorry it's so short. [And Fluffs, psh….I don't think you should be talking….*coughtcoughPARKBENCHANDOTHER Scoughcough*]. So I really do apologize it's short. And that it's basically a filler. AND LAME. But hopefully I'll be able to make it more exciting next time. And please don't blackmail me.

What'll you blackmail me with? O.O

Thank you all for your patience, and I love you! [Sibling-ly way]

~Bubbles


	7. Chapter 7

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

Summary: She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to be Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_"You knew when I was wrong. you knew that I'm deranged. I can see that you're uneasy and it's not gonna change."_

~Fallin' Apart, All American Rejects

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Max slowly sat up in bed, looking groggily around her. Fang wasn't there.

In fact, he wasn't in the room at all.

Shrugging to herself, she got out of bed, a cold burst of air hitting her bare skin. She looked down at her bottoms, which were considerably short shorts.

"Crap," she mumbled to herself as she re-tied her hair up into a ponytail, seeing it had fallen out of its tie while she slept. "I forgot to do the laundry again."

Rummaging through the closet that she and Fang shared, she pulled out a pair of black pajama pants.

Knowing they were Fang's, Max shrugged and slipped them on over the shorts, immediately feeling the warmth they gave.

Hugging herself, she shivered a little, as she wobbled out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen, to check if anyone was there.

Her feet padded on the wooden floor as she cautiously approached the kitchen, all the while noting that the apartment was quiet – too quiet.

Peeking her head into the kitchen, she saw nobody there. Max decided to go to the living room next, and what she heard next stopped her mid-step.

_"I can't deal with this right now,"_ she heard a voice - Iggy - say.

_"Come on, man,"_ Another voice, whom she guessed was Fang, said. _"I know Max meant to tell you."_

_"Did she really, Fang?"_ Iggy snapped. _"I was perfectly fine until a trip down memory lane came by."_

Max could tell Fang was shaking his head. _"It can't be that bad."_

There was some rustling, and Iggy said, "That _can't be bad?"_

A couple seconds later, Max heard soft sobbing. Max quietly groaned to herself and smacked her forehead, and then shivered and quickly hugged herself again. "Shit," she whispered, slowly taking quiet steps so she would be closer to the living room.

Quietly peeking her head in, Fang caught her eye, and there was obvious disapproval in his expression. Max sniffled, and everyone - yes, everyone - turned around.

Max looked around the living room, to find Nudge and Ari comforting Ella, who was sitting in the corner of the room. Madison was lounging on the couch, Angel and Gazzy playing with their toy trains right in front of her. Right in the smack center stood Fang and Iggy, discussing this whole drama.

Only then Max realized the whole family was pulled into this dilemma – including Fang's family, Ari, and Fang.

Iggy made a move to grab his coat, but Max firmly placed a hand on his arm. "Stop," she whispered. "Please, Iggy, don't."

Iggy looked at her angrily, his pale blue eyes hurt and angered, as he huffed, "I need to get out of here. Let me go, Max."

"Can I just explain?" Max pleaded. Iggy seemed to think about it for a moment before slowly retracting his arm from his coat.

By this time, Ella had gotten up, and when Max turned around to face her, she yelled, "Well I don't want to hear you explain anything, Max!"

"Ella, just listen to me on this, okay? I'm trying to fix this, but if you won't cooperate, then I can't."

Ella huffed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Iggy motioned for Max to continue.

Max took in a deep breath, and began.

* * *

Max had gone back to bed after her spiel, claiming she wasn't feeling well.

When she woke up, she cautiously approached the whole family, who was sitting down at the table, besides Iggy and Fang, who were cooking lunch. Fang turned and looked at her as she walked into the kitchen, stopping next to him.

Fang smiled at her, and teased, "It's almost night time, I think we should all go to bed," playfully ruffling her hair. When she didn't respond, he dropped his voice to a low whisper. "You okay?"

Max nodded, her arms wrapped around herself. "It's just cold," she croaked, voice hoarse.

Fang lightly pressed the back on his hand on her forehead and murmured, "You're heating up."

"I'm not feeling any warmer," she said bluntly. Fang cracked a smile and quickly ran to their bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He chucked it at her, and it landed on her face. She peeled the soft white bundle off of her face, as someone behind her giggled.

Max turned around, and there stood Angel, giggling. Max smiled and patted her blonde curls, then turning back around to Fang, who was now getting a can of soup out of the pantry. He opened it up and poured it into a pot, before letting it sit on the stove for a while as he idly watched it. She rested her  
head on his shoulder, and mumbled, "Sorry."

"For what?" he whispered back.

Max shrugged. "Yesterday."

Fang kissed her forehead for show, noting that his mom was keeping a close eye on them. Ever so quietly, Max asked, "What was that for?" making sure Madison didn't hear.

"My mother," Fang grumbled, and Max nodded knowingly, noticing Angel had left the room.

Max slightly lifted her head up to look at Iggy, who was standing across from Fang.

Max studied Iggy for some time, noting that his features were lined with frustration, his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth a scowl. When Iggy caught her eye, she mouthed, "I'm sorry," and he just looked back down at the stove.

She walked over to Iggy and hugged him, muttering another apology. "I'm really sorry, Iggy. You know I didn't mean it or anything. It's just that you and everyone had left at an inconvenient time and…stuff…"

Just when she thought he wasn't going to forgive her, she caught him chuckling. "Only you would say 'And stuff,' Max."

Max grinned up at him and let go of him, walking back over to Fang.

"You might've gotten him sick, Max," Fang said cockily, raising an eyebrow.

Max rolled her chocolate brown eyes and walked out to the living room, where everyone else sat.

She stood slowly before everyone, and drew in a deep breath.

"I want to apologize – to everyone."

Ari gasped teasingly, and Max shot it down with a glare.

"I know this morning was a lot of drama for everyone, and I'm really sorry. This is all my fault, I know, and I'm really sorry."

Ella gave her a small smile, since they had consulted earlier, and Ari was trying to stifle a laugh. Angel and Gazzy had no idea what was going on, so they resumed playing with their toy trains.

All that was left was Madison's approval.

Max had crossed her finger behind her back, to hope that Madison still "liked" her.

Apparently not.

Madison snorted, and muttered loud enough for Max to hear, "Wow, talk about immaturity."

Max clenched her fists and walked right out, not bothering to elaborate on her apology.

* * *

Dressed in her pajamas, Max walked out of the bedroom, ready for dinner.

She slumped down on the couch by Nudge, whom she hadn't talked to all day."Hey Max," Nudge chirped, the TV remote in her hand.

Max laid eyes on the current channel that was on TV and grabbed the remote from her hand, as her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Hey, Nudge."

Nudge sighed, annoyed with the fact that Max was going to change the channel. "I'm going to go see if Fang and Iggy need help with dinner."

Max nodded and smirked, knowing she'd just won the TV all to herself, since Madison and Gazzy were in their room, and Ari and Ella had gone out. Only Angel joined Max in the living room.

"Hey Ange," Max said, catching her attention. "You wanna come sit here next to me?" She patted the spot next to her as Angel nodded, bouncing her head up and down.

"So how's your day been, Angel?"

Angel seemed to think about it for a little bit, before responding. "It's been pretty good, Max. I think I just found something out, though."

"And what's that?"

Angel paused, before hesitantly asking, "You not really dating my brother, are you, Max?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been a while. But I have reasons for going practically AWOL. If would really like to hear them, feel free to PM me. I'm not going to waste everyone's time by putting them up here :)

So did you guys like it? I hope you did. It took me a long time, and two writer's blocks. TWO WHOLE WRITER'S BLOCKS.

Hah. I'm lame.

A note from Fluffs:

_TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL~ I am currently in war with Anna... So don't mind me! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, so review! Flufffyyy~_

And she means Anna Ride...

Anyways, expect an update until, like, a month later, like this one. Sorry...

#MarchingBandProbs

I hope that sums it up.

So please review! They really do mean a lot to me, and I read each and every one of them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)

And if you guys could tell me what you think of the song lyrics, I would really, really appreciate it. Who knows? Maybe that'll motivate me to write faster...

Thank you, and good night!

~Bubbles


	8. Chapter 8

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother  
**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? Do If I said it tonight? What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? Cause you know I la, la, la, lie."_

~La La, The Cab

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"I –uh-what?" Max flustered, looking down at the little girl.

Angel looked up at her and repeated, "You're not actually dating my brother, are you?"

Max's eyebrows furrowed, as if she was deep in thought. "Um, what's that supposed to mean?"

Angel shrugged, mumbling, "Am I right?"

"No…?" Max replied quietly, shaking her head uncertainly, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

Angel looked up at Max with her big blue eyes, making her way through Max's mind. Max sighed – she hated lying to little Angel.

"Okay!" Max said quietly. "No, we're not."

Angel's lips curved upwards into a smirk, much like her brother's, and said, "I won't ask why, but I do want a favor."

Max put her hands on her hips, and looked expectantly at Angel.

"I know you don't want anyone else to know, am I right?" Max nodded, rolling her brown eyes and sighing. "Well, now that I do know, you want me to keep it a secret. But for that to happen, you need to take me wherever I want as long as I'm here. Do we have a deal?"

Max's eyes bulged out of their sockets with every word that Angel spoke. _When did she become such a devious kid? _"I don't have a car," she mumbled meekly.

"Fangy does?" Angel said sweetly, giving Max the puppy dog look.

Max looked at Angel for a moment, before replying, "I, uh, have to renew my license?"

"Well then you're just gonna have to tell Fang, right?"

* * *

Max walked into the kitchen right before noon, postponing on telling Fang that Angel knew about their fake relationship until now.

Fang and Iggy were standing across from each other, heads bent over, looking at the pans that were sitting over the stove. Fang gripped the handle, and bucked the pan upwards, tossing the food that was on it upwards.

Max slowly approached Fang, cautiously looking between him and Iggy.

"Hey," Fang said, and Iggy repeated it right afterwards. Max smiled slightly in response, before quietly saying hi back. Fang's eyebrows furrowed, as he turned to look at Max. "What's up?" he whispered, concerned with her abnormal behavior.

Iggy, too, seemed to notice, as he asked what was wrong a few seconds later after Fang did.

Just then, Nudge walked in. She stopped abruptly, as she noticed the awkward tension. Sighing, she asked, "Alright, what's up now, guys?"

Max averted her eyes to the kitchen entries. "Watch that no one comes in, Nudge. We need to talk."

Nudge's eyebrows rose in suspicion, as she watched the entryways, so no one could come in or listen.

The four of them leaned in together in a huddle, and Max whispered, "Angel knows."

Iggy's eyebrows furrowed, before he came to the realization, Nudge smacked her forehead, and Fang did the same, groaning all the while.

"How?" Fang asked, almost outraged. "How does she know?!"

Max shrugged and shook her head. "All I know is that she knows, and she wants to blackmail us. She threatened me that we'd better take her wherever she wants or else she'll tell Madison."

Fang groaned again. "I knew something was up when my little sister hadn't done anything like this yet," he mumbled, trailing off.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Max said. "Back up. _Yet_?"

Fang nodded, his shaggy hair flopping over his eyes. "She's practically notorious for blackmailing."

"So you're saying she's done stuff like this before?" Iggy asked for clarification, and Fang nodded once again.

Now it was Max's turn to groan now. "Now we're stuck with an _experienced _blackmailer."

"Guys," Fang said, laughing a little. "This is my _little sister _we're talking about."

Iggy rolled his bright blue eyes and exclaimed, "Yeah, who's extremely smart and figured out your trick!"

Fang's smile faded and was immediately replaced with a frown.

"Now what?"

* * *

Max went back out in the living room and stood in front of Angel. She cocked her hip to the side and put her hand on it. Sighing, she mumbled, "Alright Angel, we've agreed to your terms. Now what?"

Angel seemed to think about it for a moment, before demanding, "Take me to the mall.

* * *

Max groaned in agony as she set foot into the burning hellhole. She burst into flames as her whole body entered…_the mall_.

Well, it wasn't _that _bad, but it sure felt like it. Max hated the mall with a burning passion. All those clothing stores…trying everything on. She shuddered at the thought.

What's even worse was that Madison had joined them.

It was like a family trip. It was already bad enough that Angel had made Max _and _Fang take her to the mall, but Angel had also volunteered the whole family to come with them when Madison had walked into the family room.

The family walked by many stores, Angel's small hand enclosed in Max's, until Angel halted. "Maxie?" she said sweetly. "Can we go in there?"

Max's hands started sweating and her eyes bulged out a little at the sign that read, "Build-A-Bear Workshop."

Fang, noting her hesitance, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something wrong, dear?"

Her eye twitched, and her hand slowly loosened, letting go of Angel's hand. Looking down at Angel, she hoarsely said, "Can Fang take you?"

Angel seemed to think about it, when Madison's voice cut through all of it.

"Yeah, I know!" Madison said loudly through the cell phone, plugging her other ear with her finger. "I'm here with my son and his girlfriend, and the rest of the family. Angel dear wants to go to some store but Fang's girlfriend obviously doesn't want to take her….I know! I don't like her very much. I mean, she hasn't proved much to me in the first place. She's kind of bossy, and annoying – "

"MOM!" Fang said, just as loudly as Madison was talking on her cell phone. "Shut up!"

Max gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, but her thoughts averted on how to handle the task at hand.

* * *

"My head got stuck in one of the fluffing machines."

Iggy gave her an outrageous look. "How the heck did that happen?"

Max shrugged in response. "It seemed like a huge pillow at the time."

"A giant machine…that practically generates fluff…_seemed like a_ _huge pillow to you?" _Iggy asked incredulously. She shrugged again.

"So anyways, I vowed to never go in again." She awkwardly shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with all the eyes on her.

"You're almost 21!" Nudge practically screamed in her face. "Grow up, Maxie! I thought you were better than that!"

Before she could continue on her rant, Madison had joined in. "Well, truth be told, I'd always thought you were better as well, until I sat and heard this story."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, dear, but it's true. Why are you dating such a wuss?"

"No one asked for your opinion." Fang snidely responded, defending his 'girlfriend.'

"O-kay!" Iggy said loudly, cutting into the argument. "I think we're all done here. Let's just get into the store, and get out."

Sighing audibly and letting her shoulders sag a little, Max slowly got up from her seat.

The whole family had noticed Max was acting weird, and so they had sat her down in a chair and gathered around her, asking what was wrong and such. Then, Max had to take a trip down memory lane, revisiting an event that had occurred in the very shop they were about to set foot into, but when she was 3. It obviously hadn't ended well.

"That was a good story, Max," Madison commented, as everyone made their way into the store.

She rolled her chocolate eyes, and then jumped a little when something warm clasped her hand.

"Is Maxie afraid of a little teddy bear?" Fang quietly said, teasing her.

Max smacked her forehead with her free hand. "Not teddy bears, Fang. Teddy bear _stuffing._"

"That's alright," Fang said, still speaking quietly and softly, almost so no one could hear them. "I still love you anyways."

They kept on walking, into the store, before Max finally realized what Fang had said.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sorry you had to wait so long for THIS. Nothing interesting in this chapter…I do hope to write more, now that marching season has ended, but no guarantees._

Yaya :) I'm editing this on google docs... So I have no clue how long it is... but it is awfully short, isn't it? At least I think it's short - not awful xD Review, okay? :D =Fluffy=

_It was short…I apologize :P_

_So I wrote something for Legend of Korra. Just a short one-shot (working on another one, and starting one for Avatar: The Last Airbender). I would greatly appreciate it if you gave it a look and reviewed. Please check it out!_

_Please review! Thank you so much!_

_~Bubbles_

_PS: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL! I am EXTREMELY greatful to all of you folks out there, reading and reviewing. Thank you so so so much, guys! I love you guys (in the most platonic way possible)! Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_I'm boarding up the windows, lockin' up my heart. It's like every time the wind blows, I feel it tearin' us apart. Every time he smiles, I let him in again. Everything is fine when you're standin' in the eye of the hurricane._

…

_He picks me up like he's got the way of the hurricane, and I think I'm fine, like I'm in the eye of the hurricane. But I'm floatin', floatin', and I don't know when, know when, I'm gonna drop. He's got the way. He's got the way." _

~Hurricane, Bridgit Mendler

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Fang was sure he couldn't have screwed up his relationship any further. He himself wasn't positive on what he'd just said, which had him a little scared. He blinked, trying to clear his mind.

Max abruptly stopped walking and looked at him expectantly. "What'd you say?" she pressed.

He shot her a weird look, catching his mom's weird look as well. He instinctively wrapped an arm around Max's waist and whispered in her ear, "Giggle. Mom's watching."

Max smiled almost uneasily and giggled slightly, not pouring her whole heart into the actions. Fang scrunched up his eyebrows. "That didn't sound normal," he murmured, only quiet enough for her to hear.

Max shrugged, but stayed planted in her spot when Fang started to move into the store.

Fang heaved a sigh, letting his arm drop from her hip. "What now?"

"I want to know what you said," she said stubbornly.

Fang shot her another weird look. "Whatdya' mean?"

Max rolled her chocolate eyes. "Never mind," she murmured, taking his hand and walking into the store.

Fang abruptly pulled her close to him, right as they were about to enter in, and whispered, "Love ya, dear."

* * *

Max groaned and buried her head in her hands. "I'm so confused, guys," she blurted, her words muffled by her hands.

Ella comfortingly patted her back while Nudge reached in for a hug.

"Too much has been going on at once," Max groaned. "I just…I don't understand!"

Nudge shot a look to Ella, as if to say, _Does she do this often?_

_When she can't get something, _Ella mouthed back, and Nudge nodded in response.

"Well, um, you want to explain?" Ella asked nervously.

Max took her time to explain what Fang had told her in the mall and Nudge and Ella both gasped dramatically at the end. "I d-don't know what to do," Max finally said, heaving a breath.

Nudge's brown eyes were as wide as golf balls, and Ella's jaw hung open. "MAX! He likes you! Can't you realize that? Oh my gosh, this is great, but the thing is, you don't feel it yet, do you? Oh gosh, that could be a problem, but not to worry, I'm going to talk to Fang now!" Nudge shrieked the last sentence and sprinted out of the room, most likely to find Fang.

Ella smiled meekly and calmly explained. "We think that he may like you more than a fake girlfriend."

Max furiously shook her head. "No, that can't be, because we agreed to be friends throughout the whole fake relationship!" she cried.

"Max, you need to calm down. I'm sure he was playing with you. We were kidding," Ella said doubtfully and uneasily. But Max was too busy stuck in deep thought to even notice that.

Max slowly nodded. "Yeah…maybe…maybe you're right."

She gave a wavering smile in response, looking away.

"Thanks," Max said, walking out of the room.

Now it was Ella's turn to bury her head in her hands in frustration. _Why was she so clueless?_

* * *

Madison jerked on Fang's arm, pulling him aside. "What did you say to her?" she whispered almost threateningly to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to bite back his smirk.

Madison looked at him outrageously. "_What do I mean? _Nicholas Ride, you _know _what I mean!"

Fang had the nerve to shake his head and say, "No, Mom, I don't," yet he shook his head and remained silent.

"You tell me now, or I _will _find a way to get it out of her," she threatened, and stalked off.

Fang groaned quietly, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

A/N:

It's short. I realize. It's been forever. I realize this too.

I apologize. I really do. And I know that sometimes it doesn't suffice, so what I'm going to try and do is really try and update every week and a half to two weeks. That's still a long time, but at least it'll still be shorter than how long I took for this chapter! I also want to say that I'm having trouble formulating ideas, so now that I've kind-of-sort-of-maybe planned that out (not really, but whatever), maybe updates will be faster! Heh.

I'm really sorry guys.

**B/N: **_I should apologize more… I took longer to get this out, since I couldn't edit it over my break. And even though it's short, it was quiet eventful, eh? :) Love you and don't forget to review! ~Fluffy_

But anyways, what do you guys think Madison will do? What do you think Fang will do about Madison? Oh snap. Things are about to go down...

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME!

I've always wondered what it's like to be one of those fancy TV reporter people...

Anyways, please review!

~Bubbles


	10. Chapter 10

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_To make you want me I can fabricate the truth. I'll give you easy, it'll keep me destitute. You hang me up on the line, hang me out to dry, and you got nothing to lose. You've got the story all made up inside your head. You write me out of it and use your words instead. You hold me just out of reach, but you keep me pounding the beat to take all the soul you can get. You want me to change, change, change. You want me to change. You want me to change, change, change. You want me to change. You take no chances and you give no other choice. You fill your pockets and you empty out my voice. You use the shallow and old, trade the heart for the gold. You sell the song for the noise."_

~Change, Churchill

* * *

_Chapter 10_

"What do you think you're doing?" Iggy screeched.

Fang looked at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he slowly enunciated in return.

"Well, it looks like you're sabotaging my dish!"

Fang set down the cupcake tray on the counter and looked at Iggy once again. "Listen man, I dunno what you're doing, but have you _tasted_ this…_goo_?"

Iggy picked up an ice cream scoop and scooped out a little of the leftover batter that didn't make it into the tray. "Well, this hasn't baked yet, _honey_," he grumbled angrily, flinging the cake batter at Fang.

Fang looked at his chest, where a blob of chocolaty-looking goo slid, and then crazily looked up at Iggy. "That does it," he muttered, before taking an egg and cracking it over Iggy's head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Iggy repeated once again, before smearing a handful of chocolate cake batter all over Fang's face.

Fang grabbed the flour bag and dumped it over Iggy's already smelly hair, the white powder coating Iggy's skin and neck as well. Iggy grabbed a water bottle and poured all over Fang's hair, making him shake his head around like a dog, spraying water everywhere.

"Thanks for the refreshment," Fang mumbled, chucking some cake batter over Iggy.

Iggy rolled his bright blue eyes before pointing a finger at Fang, signaling him to wait. He went back to the pantry and pulled out a bottled of chocolate syrup and a bottle of nuts. He set them out on the kitchen table and grinned evilly, giving Fang a chance to grab at least _one _of them.

Fang went straight for the bottle, opened up the cap and squirted the bottle straight at Iggy's cheek.

Iggy stuck out his tongue and licked the chocolate syrup off his cheek the best he could, and mumbled, "Thanks; I needed that," before cracking an egg over Fang's head and dumping half a bottle of nuts after that.

"Good morn – " a new voice entered. Max stretched and froze as soon as she saw the scene. "HOLY FUCK, what are you guys doing?" she screamed. "OH MY GOSH. Son of a…." Max turned around consciously, only to see Angel and Gazzy behind her, stifling giggles, and chose to say, "Son of a biscuit!"

Madison now stood behind Angel and Gazzy, and tried to usher them out of the kitchen.

"Clean this mess up," Max demanded. "_Now_." She gestured wildly to the mess all over the kitchen, and turned around to walk away, shaking her head and muttering to herself about how annoying guys were.

Fang and Iggy looked at each other for merely a second, before grabbing the chocolate syrup and cake batter and drenching her in it.

Max slowly turned back around in distaste and disgust, wiping the chocolate and batter from her face. She grabbed Fang's collar—seeing he was the closest to her— getting close to his face (which resulted in her tippy-toeing just slightly). "You clean this up _now_, Nicholas Ride, and you drag your best friend along with you to do it. Do it now or else…or else you lose _this_, and by _this, _you know what I mean." She shot him a knowing look before cocking her head ever-so-slightly towards his mother, and swiftly turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"She's pretty mad," Iggy acknowledged, mopping the kitchen floor.

Fang rolled his dark eyes. "You're a genius, Ig."

Iggy smirked and bent down to pick up broken egg shells. "So I've been told. What'd she tell you though? All I heard was, 'You clean this up now, Nicholas Ride, and you drag your best friend along with you to do it,'"Iggy mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Fang smacked his forehead. Wiping down the countertop with a wet wipe, he muttered, "She threatened to tell Mom."

"Tell her about…?"

"Yeah."

"That's intense."

Fang smirked, and then in a shrill, whiny voice, he fake-sobbed, "She put our relationship on the line!"

Iggy laughed and grinned widely before quickly cleaning the place up with one last wipe down.

* * *

As soon as Max was finished with her long, warm, relaxing bath (taken on purpose to have Fang wait), she immediately went to the kitchen to check if Fang and Iggy had cleaned up the mess.

She stopped abruptly right outside of the kitchen when she heard noises. She put her back against the wall and stood as quietly as she could, as if she was a ninja of some sort.

"_What is your girlfriend _doing_?!... Mom, just leave her alone… Leave her_ alone_? No. Explain, now. Why is she so bossy? Listen to me, Nicholas. She isn't your type, and will never be…_

Max didn't know why, but that last comment hurt. She sucked in her breath and continued to listen.

_...You don't know what you're saying, Mom… _YOU_ don't know what _you're _doing!... Fine, Mom. If you leave me alone, I'll say something to her, okay?... No, don't do that! That'll hurt her… Well thanks for being the least bit considerate…"_

Max bit her lip to control her laughter. It was ironic that Fang had said that.

She decided that it was time to make an appearance. She stomped lightly, to indicate that she was walking down the hallway that led into the kitchen. Madison and Fang both immediately quieted down, and Max went inside.

"Hey guys!" she said, her voice calm and unwavering. Fang looked at her questioningly while Madison just smiled uneasily. "How's the cleaning going? I thought you guys might need help after seeing all the chaos there was…" She ended her sentence muttering uneasily.

Fang shook his head and said, "Iggy and I finished; thanks."

Max nodded and bit her lip. Fang took his leave from the kitchen, signaling Max to follow him.

They got to the bedroom and Fang shut the door behind the both of them.

"Was that act really necessary?" Fang asked, his eyes glazed and his featured traced with sternness.

Max looked at him with wide eyes, still biting her lip. "Was what act necessary?"

"You know," he said, gesturing to the general direction of the kitchen, "that."

Max scrunched her eyebrows before realizing the whole "clean this up now!" act that she had displayed. "Well of course it was necessary," she said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side. She looked away from him and said, "It wasn't an act; it was a mess in there. I didn't know what had gotten into you two. It was necessary."

Fang looked away as well and mumbled, "Well not when my mother's around."

"What was that?" Max asked, her head shooting around back to Fang's face, sending an icy glare.

Fang looked back at Max, his eyes boring into hers. "I said," he began firmly, "it's not necessary when my mother's around."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Fang, but it _wasn't_ an act. If you want this, you'll just have to learn to deal with it."

"What if I don't?"

* * *

A/N:

So, more eventful-ness, but I did try and make it a little longer. Was it a little funnier? I thought the beginning was a little…eccentric. But anyways, I will try and update again soon :D

**B/N: **Hai... yeah, bai :3 ~Fluffy~

So…uh…review and stuff.

~Bubbles


	11. Chapter 11

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls, and in the hall, there are people looking through the window in the door. They know exactly what we're here for. Don't look up, just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be. You're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from. Don't you know by now? You can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have. And it's obvious that you're dying, dying, just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night. So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in style."_

~Fences, Paramore

* * *

_Chapter 11_

"_What?" _Max demanded, anger bubbling up inside of her.

Fang shrugged and nonchalantly paced around. "She's getting suspicious, Max."

Max looked at him outrageously. _"So?!"_ she blurted.

"I mean, I know we haven't gone to school in quite a while…"

"What _the hell _is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, all I'm suggesting is that maybe you aren't as good of an actress as you used to be…"

"Nicholas Ride, if I were you, I would shut my mouth _right now," _Max growled, her furious brown eyes sending daggers his way. "That's _my _suggestion."

Fang smirked. "But," he paused, "it's true."

Suddenly, Max and Fang heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Max muttered.

Iggy poked his head in. "Guys, lunch is ready," he muttered.

"We're coming!" Max and Fang both snapped at the same time.

Iggy put up his hands in defense before slinking away quietly.

After about a minute though, Fang mumbled once again, "It's true."

That just about did it for Max. Her hands reached out and shoved him backwards, catching him off guard.

"It's not true," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fang caught his balance and looked at her, giving her his best death glare. Once he was firmly on the ground again, he reached out and pushed her backwards. An eyebrow cocked up and a smirk planted on his face as he said, "And who got an 'A' in that one play? Oh, right, that was _me. _And who got the 'F'? _You._"

Max gasped as her eyes widened angrily. "You_ know _why I got an 'F'!" she yelled, and shoved him harder this time.

His back hit the wall with a slam. He calmly peeled himself off the wall and dusted himself off. "But you're the one who still got the 'F.'"

Max tackled him, sending both of them to the ground. She started to sock him in the gut, not her hardest though, of course. She originally wasn't _trying _to hurt him. "You… take… that… back… you… arrogant… bastard!" she yelled in between punches. "How… dare… you!"

Fang was okay with this. He knew she was really angry. Max had always used him as her punching bag before too, so nothing was really different now.

Well, except for the fact that _he _was the one who'd made her mad.

Max shoved him around, hard, until he fell back against the bed. She pinned him down on the mattress, and started pounding away again, until Fang grabbed ahold of her raging fists.

"Max," Fang panted, holding her fists in place. "Enough. You've made your point."

"Obviously not," she replied through gritted teeth. "You're not dead yet."

Fang scoffed softly. "You're funny," he said sarcastically. "Seriously, you've made your point."

"Take it back," she said, glaring at him. "_Take it back."_

Fang took in a deep breath, and knowing what was going to come next, he said, "It's not my fault that it's true…you just can't accept the truth, can you, Maxie?"

Now she was sure she just had to hurt him.

She slapped him.

_Hard._

She started to pound him again, catching him off guard. She knew the consequences of what she was doing to him – there was definitely going to be some bruises tomorrow morning.

There was another knock at the door, and Max abruptly stopped. Another smirk planted itself on Fang's face.

"What?" Max said loudly, irritation evident in her monotonous tone.

Iggy popped his head in. "Guys, lunch is getting – " He stopped abruptly. He smiled devilishly, as a light pink blush colored his cheeks.

"I'll, uh, be waiting. I can see that, um, you two are a little… _busy_." He looked around, as if he was going to say a 'bad word' or something. "Be sure to protect yourselves," he added soft enough so only Max and Fang would hear it, before cackling and closing the door.

Max's eyes bulged out as she looked down at the positioning. She was sitting on top of Fang as he lay down on the bed. Her hands were right next to Fang's head, and both of them just looked like what Iggy had been insinuating.

"Max, we should get up now," Fang said, but it sounded like a grunt as he was still under Max. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said in defeat.

Max wasn't going to let this go, though. She leaned down to punch him again, before he muttered, "I was just trying to help you improve."

That just made Max even angrier.

Then, suddenly, she felt it all click, like a light bulb had just turned on. She looked down once again at the position they were in; she was going to use it to her advantage.

_Thank you so much, Iggy, _she thought to herself, before taking a long look at Fang.

"You know what," she said, as if she'd suddenly seen the light of things, "I think you're right." She sat up (still on Fang) and dusted her arms off. "Maybe I am a little rusty."

Confusion spread across Fang's face, before Max smiled at him.

She leaned down, and firmly planted her lips on his.

Fang's eyes flew open, but it wasn't long before he gave in. His eyes closed shut and his hands went up and gripped Max's hair.

She slowly drew away from him and opened her eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore," she all but whimpered, leaning back in for another kiss.

Their lips met, thought this time, it wasn't slow and loving. It was almost desperate and needy. Just the way Max wanted it.

But before things got too carried away, she abruptly pulled herself from him, panting for air. Fang looked at her. He was sure it was her time of month or something. That, or she needed to be taken to the doctor.

She cleared her throat as she got off of him and stood up, as Fang sat up.

As soon as they locked eyes, Max grinned devilishly.

"How's _that _for acting?"

* * *

A/N:

Heyo guys!

I'm super sorry it's been so long. I'm just really busy with testing and all of that school junk…and also band and stuff….heh. I'm really sorry :P

But I made the chapter extra special, huh? Right? Maybe? No? Okay…

So I wanna thank everyone who's still sticking with the story. I know, I haven't been frequent with my updates, but random, spontaneous things happen. Unfortunately. So I'm sorry, and I will do my best to update whenever I can. Thank you so much for sticking with it :)

_B/N: Holla! I haven't been much on FFN recently either, but I was writing like a 23-page chapter… gimme a break, would'ja? :3 Anyways, let's all yell at Bubbles' to write faster in the lovely reviews you send her, shall we? Here's an example:_

_**HURRY UP AND UPDATE, WOMAN BEFORE WE ALL GET IMPATIENT AND FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE!**_

_Something along those lines? ;) Hope you enjoyed this! ~Fluffy_

That reassures me...very much...

Well, thanks so much for reading, and please drop in a review!

Thanks so much!

~Bubbles


	12. Chapter 12

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_Thought you'd change the weather, start a little storm, make a little rain. But I'm gonna do one better, hide the sun until you pray. I'm a tornado, looking for a soul to take. You're gonna see me coming by the selfish things that you did. I'm gonna leave you guessin' how this funnel is gonna hit. I'm a tornado, looking for a man to break. Yeah, I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around. Toss it in the air and put it in the ground. Make sure you're never found."_

Tornado, Little Big Town

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Max didn't bother waiting for a response. She turned around and walked away; an obvious indication that she was still furious with Fang.

Of course, it took a while for Fang to process what all had happened.

"Maximum Martinez," Fang finally said threateningly, raising his voice. "Get back here!" He shot up off of the bed and jogged out of the room and into the living room and kitchen area.

By the time Fang had gotten there, Max had already joined the rest of the family for lunch. "Oh, Fang!" she said brightly, acting genuinely surprised. "I was just telling everyone how you had some…_business_ to finish up." She pointed to the bathroom. "He's not having the best day," she whispered to everyone else, as if Fang couldn't hear her.

That earned a couple of snickers from everyone except for Fang's mother. The color pink tinted his cheeks as he took his seat next to Max.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "in fact, I just had some mail to look through."

Angel giggled. "In the _bathroom_?"

"Before that, Angel," Fang said wearily, running a hand through his hair. "Anyways," he started, drawing in a deep breath, "guess what I found in the mail." He turned to Max and smiled, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes, as he revealed a tiny slip of neon pink paper.

He opened it up and read aloud with mock enthusiasm, "You're invited! You are invited to Lissa Thorne's annual June Bash! There'll be games, food and a lot more! Just RSVP to Lissa's cell and we'll see you there!"

Fang looked up from the card. Max and Iggy looked like they were going to puke. Ella and Ari shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, looking around awkwardly. Angel and Gazzy weren't paying attention. Only Nudge and Madison looked excited.

"OHMYGOSH!" Nudge's words were slurred together. "Wehavetogoplease!" she screamed. When no one responded enthusiastically, Nudge said, "This is one of the most important

social events of my life and if we don't go, I'll be sure that – "

Fang cut her off before she could say anything dangerous and violent in front of his mother. "Fine, Nudge. We'll think about it." He shot a warning glance at Max.

Max rolled her brown eyes, and Fang got his answer.

* * *

Fang had basically interrogated everyone before dinner, except for Max. He'll worry about her later.

Ella had said sure, as did Ari. Iggy wasn't too happy about it, but agreed to go anyways. Nudge was bouncing with excitement.

Then Fang got an idea.

_She thinks she can get away with what happened this morning, _he thought mischievously. A smirk planted itself on his face as he joined everyone at the dinner table.

Everyone was already seated in their usual seats, except for Iggy, who was busy trying to bring all of the food out.

Fang stood where he usually sat, and smiling, he said aloud, "So I RSVP'ed for the party..."

Of course he didn't actually want to go, but it was all part of his master plan.

Nudge squealed. "Yes! Thank you so much, Fang! Oh my gosh, Max, Ella and I need to go shopping!" And before Nudge could say anything else, Ella squealed at that.

Max groaned and face-palmed. "I'm not coming to either of these events. As exciting as they sound, I'm going to pass."

"I already RSVP'ed, hon," Fang said, sugar-coating his words.

Madison jumped at that. "Yeah, Maxine, think about. Just a night away from the house. I'll watch Angel and Gazzy, and you kids can go out and have fun!"

Madison tried to make it seem enticing, but the only thing that made Max really want to go was that she got a night away from Madison.

"Max," Fang said with a tone of finality, "you're coming."

And before Max could object, Iggy set the food in front of everyone, and they all chowed down.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, Max grabbed Fang's arm and yanked him aside. "Fang, I need help getting something from the pantry!" she yelled loudly, so nobody would find anything suspicious.

She crammed the both of them into the pantry and switched the lights on and locked the door.

Fang smirked. "Listen, honey, I know you can't resist _this_," he gestured to himself, but before he could say anything else, Max cut him off.

"Shut up, Fang," she said sternly. "Listen, I don't want to go to that party thing. I'll be staying home that night."

"Aw, really?" Fang said, faking sadness. Then, in his normal voice, he said, "You're coming, Max. What'll everyone think if I just show up without my girlfriend?"

Then he unlocked the pantry door and let himself out, leaving Max alone.

* * *

"Max, you have to try this on!" Nudge screamed halfway across the store, catching the attention of others.

Max face-palmed as she strode towards the general vicinity of Nudge and Ella.

The next morning, Nudge and Ella had forced Max to go shopping, and now here Max was. And before they had left, Nudge specifically said, "Max, this is one of the _hugest _bashes of the year. Everyone dresses…almost slutty, which means you are wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top!" she had yelled forcefully. "And bathing suits too. Okay? Okay."

And now, as soon as Nudge and Ella caught sight of Max, they flung shorts and tank tops at her face. "Stop!" Max yelled suddenly.

There was only about 4 things in her arms. "That is enough," she said sternly.

She held them up one by one. The first pair of shorts looked way too skimpy, so she tossed that aside. The next one was just too short, so that was out as well.

Nudge and Ella groaned. "Max, we won't make any progress if you won't try any of them on," Ella said disapprovingly.

"Maybe I don't wanna make any progress," Max grumbled under her breath. Nudge rolled her eyes, and Max held up the final pair in her hands.

The corner or Max's mouth lifted up slightly in approval. Not that she actually liked it, but it was somewhat decent compared to the rest of the things in the store.

Grabbing a matching tank top, she went to the dressing room to try it on. When she came out, Nudge and Ella smiled.

Max smiled triumphantly, and put her hands on her hips.

"You look normal," Ella blurted, and grinned widely after she said it.

The tank top was a well-fitted, but not skin tight, light blue tank top, and her shorts, reaching about mid-thigh, were designed as though they were patched up with different colors, like peach, pink, dandelion, and the same matching blue as her tank top.

Nudge moved around Max in circles, inspecting her up and down, around and around.

"I like it," Nudge finally declared. "Great, now were moving on."

Nudge waved her index finger around, as if to say, _Take it off and wrap it up. We need to move on._

"We need to get you a bathing suit now," Nudge sighed exhaustedly.

Max rolled her eyes. "No you don't. And what about you guys? Don't you guys need clothes and stuff?"

"Hon," Ella said, folding up Max's new shirt and shorts, "we already got everything we need."

* * *

To say that bathing suit shopping was exhausting was to say the least.

"Hey Maxie," Fang chirped uncharacteristically. "How was shopping with the girls?"

Max drew in a deep breath. "It was a blast," she grumbled sarcastically. "Just fantastic."

"Do I get to see any of this wonderful stuff you bought?" Fang urged, wanting to know what was in the twenty-something bags

Max had hauled in with Ella and Nudge when they got home.

Max glared at Fang. "No," she said firmly, effectively walking away from him.

Nudge, Ari, Ella and Iggy all stood in the kitchen and observed the banter that took place.

"Why can't they just get together already?" Nudge quietly groaned. "It's exhausting just to watch them be fake-together. I mean, really! They just need to get together so all of us can just be happy, and then maybe we won't have the whole issue about Fang's mom and them fake-dating and then we wouldn't have to worry about the fake-dating and – "

Ari grabbed Nudge's shoulders and shook them. "Nudge. I think we've got it. And fake-together? Really?"

Nudge rolled her mocha eyes. "Yes. Fake-together," she confirmed.

"It's a good thing we got that bathing suit," Ella mumbled, looking down on the ground.

Ari's eyebrows shot up. "Say what?"

"A bathing suit?" Ella squeaked.

Ari started to growl, as if he were a wolf.

It was Nudge's turn to shake his shoulders this time. "Ari, snap out of it. Your sister's in _college. _I think she deserves to look hot every once in a while. Snap out of it."

Ari almost frowned, but instead said, "Fine. You're right." He sighed, running a hand through his short, spiked hair. "But if anyone dare hurt her…"

He didn't need to finish. An eerie silence blanketed them all, until Nudge said, "Come on, Ari, let's go give Max and Fang company. They seem to be struggling." She shot a meaningful look at Ella, who was looking at Iggy the whole time, before dragging Ari out of the room with her.

Iggy cleared his throat, and Ella darted her glance away, as he mumbled, "Well, I'd better prepare for the worst."

"Listen, Ella, um, about what happened a while ago…" Iggy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sure Max didn't either, so I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry…and stuff."

Ella's heart almost melted, but she remained expressionless. "No, that's totally fine," she mumbled, looking down, "I've moved on."

Iggy looked up abruptly. "From me?"

Ella looked alarmed as well. "No, no, not you," she rushed, then in a calmer fashion, "from the situation."

"Listen, Ella," Iggy said quietly, "I'm sorry what had happened earlier…happened, but I think I'd like to put it past us. If you wouldn't mind, would you join me to the party?"

Ella's jaw just about dropped to the floor.

"You know," Iggy started to say for clarification, "just to catch up and stuff."

Ella giggled. "You say 'and stuff' a lot, and yeah, I think I'd like that."

* * *

As Nudge and Ari approached Max and Fang, Nudge heard, "Hey Max!"

Max almost slapped Fang upside the head, and then he mockingly asked, "Would you like to be my date for the party?"

"Shut up, Fang!" she returned angrily, and swatted his arm.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, like a teenager. "Can't you do better than that, Maxie?" he teased, poking her nose.

"Oh, yes she can," Ari boomed, as soon as they were in hearing range. "Yes she can."

Fang turned around, only to come nose-to-nose with Ari. "Listen, punk," Ari said to Fang, "You dare make a move on my sister, and end up _hurting _her, not only I will come after you, but _she _herself will come after you and do much, much worse."

Max rolled her chocolate eyes and yanked Ari by his arm and pulled him away from Fang. "Ari, stop it!" she yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Better watch it, punk," Ari growled under his breath.

If Fang was terrified, he sure had a good way of concealing it.

Nudge was proud of Ari, even though he kind of embarrassed Max. At least he got the job done without hitting Fang.

Nudge smiled knowingly to herself; things were definitely going to change around here.

* * *

Madison stuffed any surveillance things she had into her brown leather purse.

She was preparing for the night of the party.

Angel and Gazzy sat on the bed, asking a million questions about what she was doing.

Madison sighed. "Listen, kids. Mommy's going to hire a 'sitter for the night of the party. Mommy's going to go out as well."

"Well, where ya going?" Gazzy asked, attempting to roll his toy car back and forth on the sheets.

Madison rolled her eyes, and ignored him. She didn't need to tell _anyone _what she was going to do.

She had a bad feeling though. About the night. About that party.

She had a bad feeling about Max and Fang's relationship. They're obviously not faithful to each other. Something was obviously going on.

That's why she didn't _need_ to tell anyone. That's why she didn't _want_ to tell anyone. Gazzy and Angel would want to come with her, and the rest of the older kids would want to stay home.

After all, she _was_ going to the party herself.

* * *

_A/N:_

_AND…..end of scene. _

_Anyways, I made it super long! Yay!...no? _

_So for those who wanted to rekindle Ella and Iggy, I have not ignored you, so here you are…a tiny bit of Eggy! And we are slightly progressing on Fax! Kinda…_

_Well, you'll have some more of both in the next chapter. And what do you think of Nudge and Ari? Yes? No? Maybe so?_

B/N: :3333 I say nay... but you know that already! Anyways, let's review for Bubbles' and clap for her new attempts at pre-writing (which I hate with a passion) :3 ~Fluffy

_Meh, I guess. I mean Nudge could always meet someone else...and Ari can be the player! And I've also decided I hate pre-writing, but that's not gonna stop me...I don't want to be behind anymore. I've said that a lot though -_- I'm working on it! _

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! They make me feel warm and fuzzy…and I like to eat them…. NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM…._

_~Bubbles_

_PS- LLAMAS!_


	13. Chapter 13

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here. One minute it's love, and suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a war. Why is it the smallest things that tear us down? My world's nothing when you don't, I'm not here without a shield, can't go back now. Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing, oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now?  
I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for;  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?"_

~Battlefield, Jordin Sparks

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Max dreaded this day.

She wasn't sure for how long, but she hid under her covers until someone had to come and get her.

"Max!" Iggy screamed. "WAKE UP!"

When she didn't emerge from underneath the covers, Iggy grabbed a pot and a spoon, and clanged it loudly beside her ear. "MAXIE!" he screamed even louder.

Max shot up in bed and grabbed the spoon forcefully out of Iggy's hand. He grinned down at her. "I got the memo," Max said through gritted teeth. "I'm up, thanks."

Then he said, "Guess what, Maxie? It's the day of the party!"

Max already knew that, but she groaned anyways and shoved her head in her pillow. Then Iggy leaned close, next to her ear, and whispered, "I know you already knew that. It's 11 o' clock though. People started getting antsy and thought you were dead."

She smiled slightly. Iggy was a great friend. She sat back up and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks, and I wish I were dead."

He patted her head awkwardly, as if she were a dog, and started to walk out. "By the way," he said slowly, turning around, "I bet you Fang's looking forward to tonight."

Max cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Bathing suits." Iggy winked, and then sprinted out of the room, leaving Max chasing after him.

* * *

As soon as Max was done with her breakfast-come-lunch, Nudge and Ella pulled her back into the bedroom with the largest bathroom.

"Aw come on, guys," Max said, facepalming. "Do we really need this much time?"

Nudge glanced at the clock, which read 1:00 pm. "Yes," she said with a tone of finality and she and Ella pushed her back into a chair.

Ella and Nudge were mumbling to each other as they threw straightening and curling irons and brushes back and forth to each other. "You're going to take the longest," Ella had told Max. "That's why you're first."

Max was the slightest bit offended by that. But then she mentally shrugged it off, knowing very well that she didn't like this kind of crap anyways.

After about three hours, Ella and Nudge were done…with her makeup.

There was still "fixing the clothes" and "doing her hair," left.

"See?" Ella exclaimed. "There's not much longer!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Great," she muttered as she was forced back down on the seat.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Iggy wondered aloud as he sifted through his closet.

He slowly turned around, only to catch Fang muttering, "I swear, Igs. Sometimes I think you have more girly-ness to you than you let on."

Iggy rolled his bright blue eyes. "I'm catching up with Ella tonight," he said quietly, turning back to the closet.

Fang nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I see," he mumbled, sitting down on Iggy's bed. "Well I'm sure shorts and a polo or something will be good enough."

"But the girls got _new clothes_," Iggy pointed out.

Fang shrugged. "It's like one of those casual shirts and shorts, probably. I mean, it can't be that fancy. It's a beach bash thing, for crying out loud."

Now it was Iggy's turn to shrug. "You think we should get them flowers or something, for being our dates to the party?"

Fang seemed stumped about that one. "It's not a fancy party," he said dismissively, "I'm sure they'll be fine if we don't get them anything."

He got up and started to walk out the door.

"Don't forget your swimming trunks," Fang added, before he left.

* * *

At 6 pm sharp, all the guys gathered by the door. Ari decided to accompany the whole gang, and "monitor" them (and to that, Max said, "He'll probably end up more stoned than us.").

Iggy had decided on a blue polo and a pair of khaki cargo shorts, Fang settled on a black t-shirt and black cargo shorts, and Ari just showed up in a normal pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt, which read "That's what she said."

At 6:02, Max was the first to emerge from the room.

Fang thought his jaw was going to pop off and fall to the floor, yet Max simply smirked as she glided towards him. He swore he saw rays coming out from behind her, a halo above her head, and heard a choir of angels singing. He mentally cursed and bit the inside of his cheek as she looped her arm through his.

"Hey dear," Fang said through gritted teeth. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." He played with a loop of Max's hair, which was now curled, as Max swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, I know, hon," Max said primly, as she turned to him and smiled.

Fang took one look at her face and could tell she was wearing make-up. A gentle blue settled over her eyelids and her cheeks were rosy pink as the rest of her face glimmered.

He cleared his throat. Clearly he was staring at her for too long, as Max huffed and looked away from him. "You look nice," he said quietly.

"Thanks," she mumbled, heat rising to her cheeks, tinting the already-tinted cheeks. She cleared her throat. "You have your swimming shorts?"

He nodded, motioning to what was tucked under his arm.

"Well then," she said, "let's give everyone the show of our lives."

* * *

They, in fact, _did not _give everyone the show of their lives. In fact, they split as soon as they arrived. Max stuck with Nudge, as Fang went around and "mingled" with everyone else.

Iggy and Ella stuck together, however.

"You look nice tonight," Iggy had told Ella as soon as she had walked out of the room behind Max back at the apartment.

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly.

They walked around the party together, chatting about what had happened in the past few years and such.

Then, finally, Ella and Iggy both drew in a deep breath. "Listen, Ella," Iggy mumbled, as Ella said, "Hey, Iggy- "

Ella giggled awkwardly and shifted on her feet. "You can go first," she mumbled through her teeth.

"I just wanted to say, that I never really stopping liking you," he said confidently, "and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to start over."

Ella cocked her head to the side. "Really? I was just thinking that too…"

Iggy grinned. "Well then," he said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Iggy, the delicious hunk who cooks and likes bombs."

Ella giggled. "I'm Ella, and I think I still like the delicious hunk who cooks and likes bombs."

* * *

Within ten minutes of the party, Max was bored.

She wasn't a party person.

Nudge basically ditched her, and Max didn't bother chasing after her.

Instead, she got cozy with a corner.

As she sat down and casually looked around, she spotted Iggy and Ella. She was about to wave over at them, before she realized that this was basically a date for them now.

Her shoulders slumped, and then she spotted Fang.

And Little Miss Slut Face, host of this _fantastic _party, Lissa Thorne.

Max's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to make out what they were saying to each other.

As Lissa yapped her mouth off to Fang, and started feeling him up, (cue shudder from Max), Fang just nodded and went along with it, which had Max outraged.

_Why the hell didn't he just flip her off?!_ she wondered angrily. _I mean, unless he still wants his _girlfriend…_I feel like I should just go over there and slap her ugly face. _

Before she could though, she was greeted by someone who actually wanted to talk to her. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and she was just about ready to sock this person in the gut, but then she realized they only wanted to talk to her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, as the boy took a seat next to her, "Force of habit."

The boy nodded and smiled politely, and introduced himself. "Hey," he chirped, as if he was actually happy to be here, "I'm Dylan."

He stuck his hand out, and without even glancing back at Fang, Max shook his hand and smiled.

* * *

Fang was tired of having Lissa on his back all the time, so this time, he thought he'd let it ride out, so she would just realize how boring he was and leave.

"You know, Fangy," Lissa purred, her fingers tracing his chest, "I think we're going to break out the bathing suits soon. Would you help me get some sunblock on my back then?"

Fang sighed, irritated with the girl. "Dude," he said, "it's almost 9 at night. It's completely dark outside. You wouldn't even need sunblock in the first place."

She pouted and her shoulders slumped. "Would you just give me a back massage then?"

Fang devised a plan in his head where he would sit her down and pretend to give her one, but then just walk away. He imperceptibly nodded, but then it almost seemed like he ignored the question.

He looked around as he took a sip of his "punch" and noticed Max sitting next to a guy.

His hand was on her knee.

That officially bugged Fang out. _She's drunk, _he thought immediately, then, _Well she couldn't be. She didn't have anything to eat or drink. _

Fang probably growled or something, because Lissa asked, "What's wrong, Fangy?"

He shook his head. He didn't feel like explaining himself to Lissa.

He wouldn't even know what to explain.

* * *

It was going to be a long night for Madison.

Being a skinny, but strong "middle-aged" lady, she could easily pass through the teenage crowd. Sure, she needed to cake on a lot of makeup to take off the years, and put on a pair of huge sunglasses, but she felt like she pulled it off when she heard wolf-whistling.

It disgusted her, but also made her feel good that she could pull this off. Of course, she brought suspicion to a whole new level, but she was sure people wouldn't mind. She was sure her son wouldn't mind. After all, she was doing him a favor.

Madison looked around until she spotted Max, sitting all alone in a corner.

She smiled to herself. Obviously, things weren't going well between her and Fang.

She inched closer, as a totally new person entered the picture. A boy.

Who wasn't Fang.

Madison felt she was right about her suspicions.

_Mission accomplished? I think so._

* * *

It was probably when everyone was completely drunk when Lissa announced that she was going to let everyone get into her pool.

Max was absolutely disgusted.

Every girl that attended wore some sort of slutty, skimpy bikini, even Lissa herself, which didn't really surprise Max.

What did surprise Max was that Fang was sucked in by all the skimpiness.

It seemed uncharacteristic of him, and Max was sure that Lissa might've slipped him something.

Still, it made Max mad, so she spent all of her time with the new kid, Dylan.

"Yeah, I just transferred here," he had explained to her. "And since I don't know anyone, I figure I might as well sit by someone and start to get to know these people one by one. I just happen to be lucky you looked good as well."

Max blushed, but she felt traitorous as well. She turned and looked back at Fang, who was smiling and sitting next to Lissa. Anger bubbled up inside of her.

She whipped back around to Dylan as he said, "Boyfriend?"

She shook her head no.

* * *

To say that Max looked breathtaking in her swimsuit, according to Fang, was the understatement of the century.

Every time he caught himself looking at her, he wanted to slap himself. It didn't help that she hated his guts.

He just couldn't stop staring at her.

Of course, Lissa was still clinging to him. She decided to wear the most revealing bathing suit she could've possibly found. As much as Fang wanted to go spend time with Max, he didn't. She hated his guts, and plus, to Fang, it seemed like she has someone else to keep her company.

It made Fang mad. Mad at himself and Max.

Why couldn't they have just stuck together?

Fang rolled his eyes at the silly thought and turned back to Lissa and her crowd.

Right then, someone called out Fang, making him smile.

But on the inside, he was irritated. Agitated. Annoyed.

He checked up on Max, making sure she didn't hear anything. She didn't seem to, because she was getting cozy with the new kid.

* * *

Madison was sure things couldn't have gotten easier.

Max had made her life so much more easier, and Fang was even supporting Madison's case.

_They're practically estranged! _Madison yelled in her head.

She had walked around for a while when everyone had changed into their bathing suits.

For most of the time, she had observed Fang with some red-head girl who liked to get cozy with him. He didn't seem to push her away though; Max was off spending her time with another boy, and Fang didn't seem to bother with that.

That's was Madison's problem. She already knew Max wasn't fit for her son, but now she just got the feeling that they weren't even together.

She felt that they weren't _ever _actually together.

It was almost as if they were acting.

* * *

"Max, honey, it's time to go," Fang said softly, tapping her shoulder.

Max glared at him. "Don't touch me, and don't call me that," she growled, retracting away from his touch.

Fang rolled his eyes. So she had noticed.

"Well what's wrong now?" Fang said with an attitude, tired and ready to go home.

Max stuck her neck out and squinted, as if his accusation for being angry was outrageous. "_You're _the problem, Fang."

"Really? Because if you're mad that I spent some time with Lissa, then maybe you should look at yourself being cozy with that other kid."

Max rolled her eyes. "We're talking about this later, when we get home," she said through gritted teeth, as she climbed in the van with everyone else.

"Not a problem with me," Fang shot back, taking his seat in the passenger seat.

Ari and Nudge were chatting awkwardly, but Iggy and Ella were totally at it, just yapping away to each other. Only Fang and Max were silent.

Nobody noticed though, either too drunk or too excited from the party.

Nobody noticed, except for Madison.

"What's wrong, kiddos?" she had asked sweetly when both Fang and Max entered angry.

Max put on her best smile. "Absolutely nothing, Madison," she said convincingly. "We're just tired."

"Yeah, Mom," Fang said through clenched teeth. "Good night." He kissed her cheek and walked to the bedroom, and Max followed.

As soon as they got in, the both of them finally exploded.

"What do you mean, cozy! Sir, may I remind you that you were pretty excited with Lissa The Slut by your side! You would like that, wouldn't you, Fang? A little slut as your girlfriend!" Max yelled at him.

Fang, on the other hand, yelled, "Yeah, Max, cozy! Before you talk about other people being sluts, maybe try taking a look in the mirror!"

"Are you calling me a slut?!" she screamed. "First of all, are you actually defending _it_?! Second, it's not like you would know the difference between a slut and a normal girl! You can't even tell who your _girlfriend_ is! I mean, unless you'd be more than happy to call Lissa your girlfriend…"

Fang rolled his eyes. "This all coming from the woman who was spending time with someone else other than her boyfriend…"

"Who ditched me? Oh yeah, that's right, it was you."

"Maybe you ditched me."

"Oh yeah, because I definitely wanted to spend time alone in a corner."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"It's a fucking corner, Fang!"

"Maybe you like corners!"

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't even know, would you? Well, while you were off sucking face with Lissa, someone nice came and talked to me! He was a lot nicer than you sure are!"

"Sucking face? Didn't even touch her! You seemed pretty well off with that kid though!"

"Kid's name it Dylan," Max grumbled.

Fang drew in a deep breath. "Of course you would know his name."

"Well why not? He was new, and the only one who bothered to talk to me at the stupid party!"

"Well why didn't you come find me?"

"You actually think I _wanted _to hang out with a bunch of sluts giggling about how hot you are?"

"It'd be a lot better than you hanging out with some loser."

"Listen, _Fang,_" she said forcefully. "Do you not care about me, your _girlfriend_, anymore?" She smiled coyly, knowing she pulled the right card.

Fang recoiled. "You wouldn't dare." Then, quickly changing his mind, he said, "Of course I do, dear. I was just wondering if you were still faithful to me, your _boyfriend."_

Now it was Max's turn to wince. "You bet, _dear. _Just about as faithful as you are with Lissa."

Now Max took her leave and stormed out of the room, grabbing a blanket and a pillow, and mumbling something about sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Madison was sure it couldn't have gotten any better.

As soon as they had locked the door, Madison leaned in close.

She could only hear bits and pieces, but she could easily understand what was going on.

"Why…sucking face…Lissa? Do you not care about me, your girlfriend?"

Madison frowned at that. Max was just as at fault as Fang was.

"Of course…wondering…faithful to me, your boyfriend," she heard Fang say in phrases.

Madison's eyebrows scrunched. Were they making up already?

Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.

Madison almost snorted at her own outrageous thought.

She quickly moved away from the door as soon as she heard footsteps.

This wasn't something she was just about to let go, though.

There was definitely more to it.

* * *

_A/N:_

*Sigh* I don't see any hope for them….

Kidding! They'll be together soon, I promise!

But I think I really like their fights. It seems so childish at points.

This chapter was a whopping 9 pages. They just keep getting longer (just you wait; the next one is going to be, like, 3 or something, but let's hope not).

_B/N: Meehee. I'm soooo tired... Review? Fluffy_

Well, thanks for reading and please review! Like I said….

I EAT THEM.

NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN OM.

…Llamas.

~Bubbles


	14. Chapter 14

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while. 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me; I was begging you please don't go and I said,  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess; it's a love story, baby just say yes. Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_."

~Love Story, Taylor Swift

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Fang didn't know why they fought so much –he and Max. He thought that they were the best of friends, always compatible and always there for each other.

Of course, he'd done a lot of thinking and came to two conclusions: the fake-relationship was putting a lot of pressure on her, and she may be might be on her period. He would never know, and certainly would never ask; he valued his life very much.

Well, other than that thought, Fang had always like that of her, that hot-headed, worrisome attitude of hers.

Of course, it got out of hand sometimes, but what can you do?

And Max to accept to take up the job in the first place was hard, but Fang was really happy she was there for him.

He wanted to be there for her too, but she didn't seem to be having as much problems as she is.

But, the more he thought about her, the more he felt…attracted to her.

They hadn't kissed in a while, and it was a longing that Fang hadn't felt in a while.

Fang had gotten jealous at the party because she was hanging around another boy, when she and Fang should have been together.

Now… he is starting to think he likes more than a fake-boyfriend should like a fake-girlfriend…

They'd stuck through everything together in college, they live in the same apartment, and they were acting as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Maybe Fang had liked her since the beginning.

* * *

Max woke up in soft, comfortable sheets.

_I didn't think the sofa was _this _comfortable, _she thought as she forced her crusty eyelids open.

Her eyes widened.

Sure enough, she was on the bed.

"Great," she mumbled, ripping the sheets off of her. _Who brought me here? Ari?_

Rolling her eyes, she stomped out of the bedroom like a little girl.

Everybody was already up and about, and Max turned to check the time.

It was noon.

"About time!" Iggy yelled to her across the kitchen as she made her way into the living room.

Max yawned and stretched, twisting her back to pop it. "I'm sore for some reason," she grumbled to herself. Then, to Iggy, she yelled out, "Shut up, Igs!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile and roll his blue eyes. She plopped down on the couch, next to Nudge, Ella and Angel, who were flipping through TV channels.

"Good morning," Angel said, smiling up at her.

Max ruffled her blonde hair and smiled back. "Good morning, Angel."

Nudge sat on the other side of Max, so she whispered, "Do you know who brought me back to the bed? Was it Ari?"

Nudge shook her head, her bouncy, curly hair getting in Max's face. "Nope," she whispered back. "It was Fang. Ari showed up drunker out of all of us."

Max's jaw was about to drop open, but instead, she kept her mouth clamped shut. "Where is he?"

"Who, Ari?" Nudge asked slyly. "Well, I think he stepped out for a while – "

Max facepalmed. "No, Nudge. Fang."

"Oh! Um…I think he's having a talk with his mom?"

Max sighed and sank into the sofa even further. "Great," she muttered under her breath. She did _not _want to go and deal with the _beast. _But she figured that he was getting ragged on, so she got up from the couch and stood quietly outsideof Madison's room.

"…You sure?...at home…staying?...rest of summer…"

Max was just about to pound the door down and convince Madison to leave.

She couldn't handle it anymore.

Right then, Fang opened the door. He caught Max's eye and shooed her away before Madison could see her.

Max leapt into her room (that she still shared with Fang) and crashed onto the bed, having trouble catching her breath in the excitement and the hurry.

Then she heard the door creak open, and with her face still being buried in the sheets, she couldn't tell who it was.

"Were you _eavesdropping_?" she heard a husky voice, belonging to Fang, say.

Max rolled over and shot up. "Um…no?"

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically, stiffly sitting down next to her on the bed.

Max looked at him. "Listen…thanks."

"For what?" he mumbled, looking down on the ground.

Max looked away uneasily. "Um, y'know. Sofa. Bed. Stuff," she mumbled incoherently.

Fang chuckled, then said, "So were you really eavesdropping?"

"Well, I had originally come to save you from the demon," she looked at Fang, "but then you had already come out."

Fang rolled his dark eyes. "Yeah."

"So what's happening now?"

She was secretly hoping that he'd say that his mother was leaving finally, and that they wouldn't have to keep this act up for very much longer.

"She's…staying. For a _long _while."

Max growled. Her eyebrows scrunched together, her brown eyes darkening, flaming with fury. "WHAT?!" she exploded, jumping up from the bed.

Fang calmly stood up.

Next to Max, he was about a head taller than her. He gripped her shoulders tightly and murmured, "I just need you to do this just for a while longer."

"WHAT?" Max repeated, now further enraged at Fang's calmness.

Fang's mouth lifted up at angle, almost as if he didn't want to smile at her. But he did, and pleaded to her. "Please, Max?"

"No!" she yelled, absolutely sure that everyone could hear her.

"Please," Fang said desperately. It wasn't like him to do this, and Max eventually had to give in.

Or so he thought.

"No, Fang," she said sternly, as if she was chastising him. She turned around and looked away from him.

He sat back down on the bed. "Why not?

She whipped around and screamed, "Because I can't handle it anymore!" Her hair flew in every direction, and she looked, to say the least, crazy. "Why do you want me to do this for you?!"

"Because I thought you were my friend," he shot back, raising his voice and standing back up.

"Friends go only to an extent," she replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't handle this anymore," she said shakily. "I just can't do it."

"Well I can't just go hire someone else now," he muttered.

Max stood opposite to him in cold silence until he said, "Please just do this for me. I don't know anyone better suited for the role."

"Why me?" she asked. "When there are about a million girls willing to fall at your feet, why choose me?!"

Fang swiftly moved closer to her, capturing Max's lips in a hard, forceful frenzy. He gripped the sides of her head and moved in further. Hesitantly, Max gave into him, her once tense body going limp as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved together, desperate and needy for one another.

Fang pulled apart from her forcefully, ripping his face away from hers, panting and out of breath.

"Damn it, because I love _you_."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Yellow!_

_Um, hi. I hope you guys liked it. FAX is arriving. ETA: in the next couple of chapters._

_So, these next three chapters are like all going to be parts, I guess. So group them together when you're thinking about it. (a.k.a: Chapter 14- Part 1; Chapter 15- Part Two, Chapter 16- Part Three). I consider them as parts because they are the steps for FAX to happen. So PLEASE group them together….consider them as parts._

_Oh! And pay attention to the lyrics too in these three chapters…I think they're pretty important, I guess._

_Now…Fluffs!_

B/N: Hai...Bai :3

_So please review, and tell me what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews!_

_And, if you can think of anything that I can improve on, please let me know!_

_Thank you guys so much!_

_~Bubbles_


	15. Chapter 15

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_Your guard is up, and I know why. Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die. So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine."  
_  
~Back To December, Taylor Swift

* * *

_Chapter 15 _  
Fang had left angrily after Max hadn't said anything for a while.

She sat on the bed idly, staring at absolutely nothing. Her eyes glazed over as she sunk deep into thought. His lips still burned on hers. She traced over her lips with her fingers as she thought about what she could do now.

Obviously, Fang was mad with Max, but she wasn't quite sure she loved him back.

She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_What should I do? _Max thought to herself. _DO I love him back? I'm not sure of myself…._

Nudge and Ella burst in the room.

"MAXIMUM MARTINEZ HOW COULD YOU?!" both of them screamed at her.

Max shot straight up in bed, her eyes wide and worried. "What?" she asked urgently, as if it was going to be something important.

Nudge put her hands on her hips and leaned forward a little, as if she was about to chastise Max. "What do you mean, 'What?'" she screamed outrageously. "How dare you hurt that boy's feelings after fighting with him?! How dare you hurt his feelings after he made up with you?! HOW DARE YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS WHEN HE JUST CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR YOU, WOMAN?!"

Max huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's mean."

"And it's quite flippant of you to say that!" Ella jumped.

Max rolled her eyes in response and fell back onto the bed. "I dunno if I love him back. I'm not…aware of my own feelings," she said professionally.

Ella mumbled something to Nudge. "Well, you'd better become aware of them soon!" Nudge finally yelled, stepping closer to Max.

"I dunno what I'm feeling, though," Max mumbled, spreading her arms out on the soft sheets. "I dunno what 'love' feels like. I dunno. I kinda have a warm feeling, and my heart is kinda thudding as if I just ran a marathon…."

She could _feel_ Nudge and Ella literally freeze. Nudge urged her on. "Yes, yes, yes, keep going."

"I dunno. I guess I'm nervous? Shaky, even? I guess what he said threw me off, maybe that's why."

Ella snickered. "Yes, that's it," she mumbled, as Nudge swatted her arm.

"I feel like…I should say it back to him."

Nudge exclaimed, "Maybe you should've before he stormed away!"

Max rolled her eyes. "I didn't know I was _supposed_ to."

"You're stupid," Ella blurted bluntly. Then she laughed, and between breaths, she said, "Grow some lady balls."

Max sat up slowly, ignoring Ella's comments.

So did Nudge. "How did you feel at the party?" Nudge asked, knowing it was a weak spot.

"Lonely," Max blurted.

Nudge rolled her eyes and scoffed. "About seeing Fang with someone else!"

It took Max awhile to collect her thoughts. "I felt abandoned by him. Maybe jealous."

Ella laughed abruptly, causing Max and Nudge to look at her curiously. "Jealous of who, Lissa or Fang?" Ella said, snickering.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?" Nudge sternly asked.

Ella cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"She's been spending time with Iggy," Max said nonchalantly, waving her hand around. "I still need help here."

Nudge and Ella looked at her. "What were you saying again?" Ella asked.

"I was saying…at the party, I guess I was feeling jealous, _of Lissa_," Max pointed out to Ella, who just snickered, "and I dunno…it wasn't a good feeling when I saw him with her. I mean, why the hell would he ditch me for Lissa if he likes me? What's the logic in that?!" Max's voice got louder and louder with each question.

"Calm down," Nudge said. "It was to make you jealous!"

"Or that he was lying and that he really doesn't like me."

"He said he loved you."

"He was probably lying. I'm not a very loveable person."

"I know."

"What's your point?!"

"That you need to own up to your feelings. And that he loves you."

"I just said he was probably lying! Probably meaning, he was definitely lying!"

Nudge finally sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

By the end of the evening, Nudge was sure she'd convinced Max that Fang said that he loved her for a reason, and that he wasn't lying.

Ella was still acting stupid, which didn't help.

"IS THAT WHAT LOVE WILL DO TO ME?!" Max had even screamed at Ella's stupidity once.

Nudge had just frantically shook her head and said, "No, calm down. You love him. He loves you. You're not crazy or stupid."

Max, Nudge and Ella had finally exited the bedroom together, getting stares from everyone.

They were sure that everyone had heard what they had been talking about, but nobody said a word.

It was especially quiet when everyone assembled for dinner. Iggy silently placed everyone's plate in front of them and everyone silently ate.

Max quickly shoved her food down her throat, dumped the plate in the kitchen sink, and ran to the bedroom as fast as she could.

Just as she was about to climb in bed and pretend she was asleep, Fang came in.

She froze and then quickly smiled widely. "Heeeeeyyy Fang," Max said, awkwardly patting the sheets.

He nodded at her, his jaw set, his eyes narrowed.

He was still mad with her.

Max sighed and climbed into bed anyways, not saying a word.

* * *

As soon as Max was finished taking a shower, she realized she didn't have any pants.

Of course, since she knew they weren't going anywhere for the rest of the day, she had decided on wearing pajamas for the whole day, but she just now noticed she didn't have any pants.

She put on the shirt and wrapped a towel on her lower body.

"Nudge!" Max yelled loudly, poking her head out of the bathroom.

She heard the patter of feet arrive.

"What do you need?" she heard a low, husky voice say.

Max's eyes widened. "Fang?" she squeaked. "Um, I, uh, where's Nudge? Or Ella?"

"Both of them went out shopping this morning," he answered simply. Then, adding to her confused look, he added, "They took everyone else too. I decided to stay back since you were sleeping."

She smiled and felt her heart thudding again, and soon, she could feel her cheeks burning. "Thanks," she said, looking down. "Um…I kinda need pants," she mumbled quickly.

"What?" he asked, sticking his neck towards her.

Max looked up and met his eyes. She felt like his eyes were boring into hers, but she practically melted. It wasn't normal of her to do that, but it happened anyways, and before she knew it, she was flustered. She fiddled with her fingers when she finally managed to get out a, "Uh, I, um, need, uh, some pants..."

It took a while for Fang to register what she was saying, but when he finally got it, he walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black flannel pajama pants, throwing it at Max.

Max was taken aback. "You sure?" she asked meekly.

He nodded and offered a smile, but it never reached his eyes.

* * *

Max had come out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, half of which was spent smelling Fang's pants.

In her defense, they smelled _really_ good.

She smiled to herself before stepping out though, knowing that Fang was still nice enough to let her borrow his pants.

She blushed at the thought of him, and she was lucky he wasn't there to see it.

_Get some lady balls! _Max suddenly thought to herself. _Stop acting like a teenage girl! Quit acting like a pansy!_

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Tying her brown, blonde-streaked hair into a bun, she headed outside of the bedroom.

Nobody was home yet, and Fang was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. He looked at her when she emerged and her heart leapt.

She smiled at him, before walking into the kitchen.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" she called out to him.

She felt him nod, but nonetheless, he said, "Uh, yeah, there's milk in the fridge and the cereal should be on the countertop."

"Got it, thanks," she replied feebly.

Grabbing a bowl, she helped herself to some cereal, and went to sit down next to Fang.

"Listen, Fang," Max said quietly, drawing in a deep breath. "I think that – "

"It's fine," Fang said stiffly, cutting her off.

Max's mouth almost dropped open. "Fang, I don't know what you're thinking, but that's not what I was going to say – "

"Just forget about it," Max numbly heard him say through gritted teeth. He stood up and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, and walked away from her.

Max looked down at her bowl of cereal. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Yeah," Max mumbled. "Just forget about it."

* * *

_A/N:_

_I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE THEY'LL BE TOGETHER SOON! Don't hate me…_

_So like I said, think of this chapter, the previous one, and the next one as "parts." And watch for the lyrics…._

_So, since they're in "parts," I guess you can tell where the next one will be going, huh?_

_Well, I hoped you liked it anyways, cuz Max FINALLY realizes she might like him…_

_I guess what Fang had said was just a little sudden to her…._

_Meh._

B/N: Yeah yeah yeah just get 'em together already! ~Fluffy

_Well thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_~Bubbles_

_PS- Alpacas. They so cool, I want one. _

_Ooh, and a llama. They so cool._

_SUPAFREAK._


	16. Chapter 16

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_"I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you is fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said, Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes."_

~Love Story, Taylor Swift

* * *

_Chapter 16_

Max was dull the next couple of days. Everybody noticed it.

She felt rejected after her conversation with Fang, and didn't bother speaking to anybody about it after that, until Iggy sat down next to her on the couch.

Iggy looked around suspiciously, which Max wanted to ask him why he did that, but she didn't. Instead, she kept her gaze locked on the television screen, until he said, "Hey, Maxie, you feelin' alright?"

She nodded, her lips pressed together in a tight line. She didn't need Iggy to know about her relationship troubles.

"Are you sure?" Iggy taunted, poking her arm.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, Igs, I'm fine."

"No you're not." It wasn't a question; it was a fact.

Max flung her arms up in defeat and sighed loudly. "Yeah, Igs. You caught me. Now what?"

"Well, we could start by you telling me what's wrong."

Max smirked and looked at him. "Nah," she decided, shaking her head.

Iggy laughed. "Come on, Maxie. Nudge and Ella know, apparently. They've been gossiping about you all morning."

"They found out themselves," Max pointed out, cocking her head to the side. "It's got to do with Fang, anyways," she mumbled, looking down at her lap.

Out of the corner of her eye, Max saw him nod slowly.

"Just talk to him, Max," Iggy said, awkwardly patting her back.

Max shrugged, and looked up at him. "I tried, Iggy," Max protested. "I really did, and he just kinda cut me off."

Iggy rolled his eyes playfully and smiled widely. "I'll talk to him."

"About what?!" Max suddenly shrieked.

Iggy looked like he wanted to laugh. "About how Fang feels about you. Don't worry, I'll let you tell him yourself about your undying passionate love for him and – "

"That's enough, Igs. I got it, thanks."

Fang walked over and sat himself next to Iggy, when there was clearly space next to Max.

That really irritated her.

Just when Max was about to get up and storm away, Iggy waved his hand and loudly declared, "Yeah, so I'll be going!" Max face palmed at Iggy's awkwardness, but remained seated as Iggy stalked off.

Max and Fang didn't say a word to each other, until Fang asked, "Did you have breakfast?"

She nodded stiffly in return, and asked him the same thing in return.

"Yeah, but I think we need to take a trip to the grocery store," he replied. "We're kinda running out of…well, everything."

Max nodded. This was true, as there wasn't enough food in the house anymore.

"Well, Iggy and I can go," Max offered, shrugging.

Fang nodded, as Angel came bounding in the room.

"I heard you were going out, Max!" she sang out loudly.

Max buried her head in her hands. "No, no," Max said, her voice muffled by her hands, "nothing like that."

"Uh huh," Angel said, disbelieving. "Well, I need to go out," she dropped her voice, "according to our deal, you have to take me anywhere."

Max wanted to smack her head against a brick wall. "Fine, kiddo. Where?"

"Hm…I think we should go to Justice. You know, that clothing store? Ooh, maybe Claire's!"

Max's jaw dropped. "_At the mall?"_

Angel grinned and nodded. "Please, please, please!" She shot Max the "Bambi" eyes.

Max groaned. "Why must you do this to me?!"

"You know the deal," Angel said threateningly.

"Fine, whatever," Max said, waving her hand around. "We'll go when Iggy and I leave. If you're not ready by then, don't expect to come with us."

"You got it," Angel said, giving Max a reassuring thumbs up.

* * *

Max and Iggy left in the afternoon.

Iggy drove, Max sat in the passenger seat, and Angel sat in the back.

"Angel, put your headphones on," Iggy called out to her. "Max and I have something we need to talk about."

Angel rolled her blue eyes. She was very mature for her age. "Yeah, whatever," she mumbled, reluctantly putting them on and pulling out her iPod. "But only 'cause you're taking me out."

"So," Iggy finally whispered, leaning towards Max (but keeping his eyes on the road), "I talked to Fang after lunch, before we left."

Max stuck her neck out. "And?" she prompted.

"And…he said he felt kinda bad for cutting you off. I think you should go and talk to him again."

"Why would I do that? Clearly, he's not really interested, considering the fact that he thinks that _I'm_ not interested."

"Just do it," Iggy urged. "I think you guys should just go out on a date tonight. Like, by yourselves."

"How the hell am I supposed to ask him out on a date?!" she burst, but then looked back to make sure Angel wasn't listening.

"I'll suggest it," Iggy offered. "I'll get Madison riled up about it, so she'll urge Fang to go too, and then he'll have to go!"

"Don't let Madison know where we're going or anything, though. I have a bad feeling about that woman."

"Don't we all? But, fine. You know, a thanks would be great now."

"I was getting to it!"

"And yet you still haven't said it."

"Thank you very much, Iggy," she said curtly. "Speaking of dates, when are you taking Ella out?"

The tips of his ears grew red. "I, uh, I'm not sure."

"Well, she likes Italian, and then go out for ice cream afterwards. If you need money, I think I have some stored away somewhere."

"Thanks?"

"You're very welcome, sir," Max said confidently.

She had a good feeling about tonight.

* * *

When Max and Iggy left with Angel, Fang was stuck with his family, the girls, and Ari for about four hours.

_What the hell is taking them so long? _Fang thought to himself.

He definitely needed Iggy to talk to.

He wasn't sure if Max wanted to talk to him, so he kinda just steered clear of her.

He didn't know whether or not she liked him back. He had a bad feeling that she didn't.

Shaking his head, he walked to his bedroom to grab his laptop.

He climbed into his bed and propped himself up with pillows and rested his laptop on his lap.

The computer started to burn his thighs quickly, though, and he had to turn it off to let it cool.

_The story of my life, _Fang thought bitterly.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed and got up, and walked back out to the kitchen.

He went inside the pantry, and then walked back out.

"You're really bored, aren't you?" Gazzy asked, tugging on his shirt.

Fang nodded sourly. "Yeah, little guy. How about you? You havin' fun?"

Gazzy shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "Where's Iggy? I wanna make bombs and stuff with him."

"He's out at the grocery store, with your sister and Max," Fang supplied, to which Gazzy just nodded.

"Do you like Max?" Gazzy asked innocently. "You guys don't seem to spend where much time to together."

"Well, thank you for that insightful wisdom, Dr. Phil," Fang said, chuckling and ruffling his hair, "but she's my girlfriend. We spend a lot of time together, and I definitely like her."

Fang wasn't completely aware of his feelings until the words rolled off his tongue. He was pretty sure Max didn't like him back though.

"Okay," Gazzy said, not really caring about the status of Fang's and Max's relationship. "Well, I think I heard Iggy unlock the door, so I'm gonna go find him. Good luck with whatever it is with Max and stuff!"

"Thanks little guy," Fang said, smiling as he watched Gazzy run off.

Max smirked at Fang, as she lugged in multiple grocery bags. "Were you really that bored?"

Fang held his hands up. "Hey, _he_ came to _me_." Then he cockily added, "Because I'm just that irresistible."

"Uh huh."

Max started unpacking the bags, and Fang came over to help. Iggy started yelling from the front door as he made his way to the kitchen. "Hey, you guys should go out tonight!" he yelled loudly, and Max and Fang's heads shot up.

"What?" Max asked, pretending to be confused. She caught Iggy wink at her, and hoped Fang hadn't noticed.

Iggy quickly rushed over, and dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Well, I'm thinking about taking Ella out tonight, and so I thought you guys should too. I mean, not as like, a double date or something, but still go out….'cause we are."

Max chuckled awkwardly, but Fang bent over and picked up a couple of grocery bags.

"What do you think?" Max offered meekly, bending over as well.

Fang looked up at her, shocked. "You think so?" he asked quietly, actually considering it.

"I think so," Iggy chimed in, and when Fang couldn't see her, Max shooed him away with her hand.

"I dunno, Max," Fang said, shaking his head.

Max shrugged. "I think it'd be nice," she said, as if they were already actually dating. "It'll be nice for us."

"Mom can take care of the kids, I guess."

"Exactly. It'll be great to get away."

Fang shook his head. "Nah," he finally said.

"Come on, Fang," Max whispered. "Plus, I need to talk to you."

"I don't think going out will be a good idea then," Fang said, getting the wrong idea when Max said she needed to talk to him.

He thought it was to tell him that she didn't like him, and he didn't need to hear it from her, because he already understood.

"Just come on, Fang," Max said, standing up with her hands on her hips. "Please," she said quietly, pleading, almost.

Fang looked up at her, and they locked eyes. She looked sincere, like she actually wanted to go out with him.

He sighed, and stood up straight.

"Fine."

* * *

Max didn't bother dressing up, but since Nudge and Ella (and even little Angel) insisted, she wore something other than her usual t-shirt and jeans.

She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red camisole that clung to her skin. Over it, she wore a black cardigan, and buttoned up the buttons a little over her waist. She wore her black converse as well, and Nudge had offered her a long, black necklace, a rose pendant hanging from him.

Her hair was let down and straightened. When she was done getting ready though, it had already been an hour.

She came out of the bedroom, and Fang was already waiting for her.

He was dressed casually in black jeans and a black polo.

His hands were in his pockets, and he awkwardly stood next to the front door next to Iggy.

Ella emerged the room right after Max did, and it surprised Max that Iggy was serious about taking Ella out that night.

Fang had told Madison, Nudge and Ari that they were going out, and Madison said she could watch the kids.

She was all for it.

"So where are we going this fine evening?" Max asked, approaching Fang.

He looked up, his lip quirking upwards. "You look nice."

"You don't look so back yourself," she replied back, lightly tugging on his collar.

He smiled. "Well, I'm thinking Italian?"

Max nodded, but then remembered what she had said to Iggy. She leaned in close, next to Fang's ear, and whispered, "I think Iggy's taking Ella out to Italian though."

Fang nodded. "Well, we'll still go anyways. It'll be fun."

Max shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

"Table for two, please," Fang said cordially to the waitress.

Max noticed the waitress's eyes traveling down, and quickly back up. She smiled brilliantly and purred, "Please, follow me."

Max was bugged. She did not, under any circumstances, like this woman.

Max's eyes narrowed. As soon as they found their table, she sneered, "Thanks. We'll need a minute."

The waitress, Cat was what her nametag read, snorted and shot her a dirty look, and then stalked off, swaying her hips a bit more than normal people would.

Max leaned back in her booth that they had been seated in, and Fang rested his elbows on the table.

"So what'd you want to tell me?"

* * *

Madison thought that these kids' plans were just on the fly, and that they needed to plan better.

It was unexpected that they go out tonight…she hadn't seen them quite make up yet, so she figured that that was probably why.

Still, nonetheless, Madison persevered in her quest.

She thought it was good, what she was doing.

So she convinced Nudge and Ari that she was only going out for a couple of drinks, and she left.

She wasn't far behind where Max and Fang were.

She knew what restaurant they were at, and she intended to go there herself.

Of course, she tried not to look suspicious, so instead of wearing all black, she just wore tons of make-up and huge sunglasses, to cover her eyes. She wore normal clothes, but she was still wearing her combat boots.

In her giant purse was all this spy equipment tucked in.

Madison regretted not planting a microphone on Max's cardigan, but hey, what can you do?

Madison was sure she'd catch something this time, though.

* * *

"Uh," Max stuttered, "um, uh, I just wanted to say, uh, I like you." She looked away to hide her blush. "A lot," she added quietly.

For a moment, she got no response. Then, "You do?"

She couldn't tell whether it was bewilderment or happiness, or maybe both. She nodded, still looking out the window next to their booth.

"I would say that I like you too," Fang said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "but you already know that."

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Max saw an old lady pop up.

She crazily screamed, "Fang, you idiot! You already confessed your love for her?! Don't you realize she's lying to you?! SHE'S NOT RIGHT!"

_Madison._

* * *

_A/N:_

_Wassup guys?_

_So, here you are. Your long awaited chapter. And no, it hasn't been that long. It's only been a week._

_So, leave it to Madison to ruin everything, huh?_

_But Fang and Max are together. _

_Cuz they both said they liked each other._

_But you'll like the next chapter A LOT, trust me._

_You really will._

_Well...please review! They make me warm and fuzzy inside._

_NOMNOM._

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_~Bubbles_


	17. Chapter 17

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

"_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but you pull me in and I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless."_

~Fearless, Taylor Swift

* * *

Max wasn't sure how to react. Her emotions went from bewilderment, to shock, to anger, to curiosity.

"What the hell, Ma?!" Fang yelled.

He hadn't caught anyone's attention; Madison had already succeeded in that.

"Don't 'What the hell, Ma?!' me, sir!" Madison screamed at him, pointing a finger at him wildly.

Fang threw his hands up in the air. "I just did!" he retorted angrily.

"What the hell, Fang?!" she yelled back.

Fang closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "You're crazy," he said in a steely voice. Max looked at him. His nostrils flared, his face was almost beet red, and veins bulged from the side of his neck.

"_You're_ crazy!" Madison screamed right back.

Max decided that she should intervene now, but she simply stood there in shock. Her hands were frozen in midair, as if she was about to do something, but she couldn't. She was frozen in place.

"You can't just confess your love to her!" Madison yelled wildly. "She's not right!"

A waitress had to come by several times to "politely" remind Madison to keep her voice down. Max was sure that if the waitress had to come back a couple more times, she would kick Madison out. And, of course, Max thought that would be a great idea, because she and Fang had finally almost gotten together.

Key word being: almost.

The thought that Madison had ruined everything made her really _really _angry.

As soon as she was about to say something, she heard Fang say, "Listen Ma, I really like this girl! Why can't you just stay out of my business?!"

Max was appalled. She didn't think that he'd come right out and say it to his mom.

At the sound of Fang's declaration, Madison was raging. She was _furious_. "You can't like her! Psh, you didn't even have the guts to kiss her earlier!"

Fang's face went beet red, until he lifted his head, as if he'd gotten an idea. "What do you mean _I don't have guts?_" he yelled to Madison, before leaning across the table, cupping Max's face, and smashing his lips onto hers.

Max's eyes shot open wide open as Fang pressed his lips against hers, hard and hungry. Her tense body slowly relaxed, and her eyes closed shut as her limp arms came up and reached for Fang's soft locks. He tilted her head further up, the tension against his mother slowly dissipating. He tugged on her lower lip as she sighed, her legs feeling like jelly.

Fang pulled apart from her, breathless. Once he could regain his breath, he looked at his mom with a smirk on his face.

Madison's jaw dropped open. "Bu-but-woah, wait-but," she started to stammer, but the waiter that had seated Max and Fang, Cat, roughly grabbed Madison by the arms.

"Listen lady," Cat said firmly. "You're going to have to leave. You've caused a huge ruckus here, and your son's already proved to you that this girl is, in fact, right for him. So ma'am, you're going to have to leave."

Max was thankful Cat was here to escort her.

"This isn't over," Madison said to Fang, her eyes narrowed with a glare set on her face. "Just you wait."

Fang's eyebrows rose, not surprised with the act. "Bye, Mom."

As soon as Cat kicked Madison out, Max thanked her.

"Oh, it's not a problem," Cat said. "You guys were obviously meant for each other anyways," she said with a wink. "So, what'll you order?"

* * *

Max honestly didn't want to go back to the apartment, where the _demon_ lays.

"I'll kick her out eventually," Fang murmured, stroking her hand with his thumb. He looked up at her. "She probably hates me anyways."

Max looked down at her lap, unable to meet his gaze.

The both of them were sitting in Fang's car after picking up some ice cream. They were sitting in the parking lot of the ice cream shop, just chatting privately.

"So what do you think of my mom?" Fang asked meekly, his hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

Max stared at him pointedly, to which he only nodded. "Was she stalking us?" Max blurted out suddenly, cocking her head to the side.

He looked at her, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He grimly nodded once and looked outside the window.

She set her cup of ice cream down on the dashboard and sighed. Fang turned his head and looked at her. The both of them opened their mouths to say something, and then quickly closed them shut, until Fang said, "You can go first."

"No, never mind," Max said awkwardly laughing. "What were you going to say?"

Fang shook his head. "Nothing," he said simply, shrugging.

Max nodded and silently ate her ice cream, hoping that something would happen. She felt really awkward, but didn't know what to say.

And Fang felt the same way.

The both of them started to say something at the same time again, and once again, their awkwardness blanketed them further.

Then, Fang took a deep breath. "Listen, Max," he said slowly, looking up at her. "I really really like you," he sighed, "and I really hope that my mom doesn't mess it up for us."

Max nodded in agreement. "I'll try my best to make it work," she said desperately, "because I really like you too." Her face burned, and Fang's hair was plastered to his forehead.

"Max, I gotta do something," Fang said slowly and hesitantly, "and I hope you won't get mad." As Max's eyebrows scrunched together, he added, "Because it hasn't been done right this whole time…"

He set his ice cream down on the dashboard, cupped her face, and brought his lips to hers, slowly, mannerly, and emotionally.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips reached hers, and the empty cup of ice cream dropped out of her hands. Her hand came up behind his neck, entangling her fingers in his long hair, and she hugged him to her.

She could feel Fang smile against her lips as she hugged him tighter, afraid to let him go.

They pulled apart, panting for air.

Max smiled up at him.

"I'm not mad at all."

* * *

_A/N:_

_AGHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY SO SO SORRY! AGH! I've been tied up with junk at school and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, and I know this is a super crappy chapter too and please forgive me because I'm so sorry and please just forgive me and I promise to update with better chapters and update more often please forgive I know most of you have probably left anyways but I'm so sorry!_

**B/N: **Hellooo! Miss me and Bubbles? Yah I did too 3: Missy here needs to update more T_T (and Missy refers to Bubbles... fyi) anyways uh yeah, review and bye (:

_I'm so sorry!_

_But...if any of you are still here, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed? Heh. _

_Oh, and yeah, if you can, I posted a one shot yesterday... _

_But seriously, I'm super sorry, and I promise I"ll be updating WAY more often from now on, since school's basically over :)_

_Thank you all so much! I'm so sorry D:_

_~Bubbles_


	18. Chapter 18

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_"The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare, all innocent children had better beware. She's like a spider waiting for the kill. Look out for Cruella De Vil."_

~Cruella De Vil, Selena Gomez

* * *

_Chapter 18_

Max's heartbeat picked up, her face turned red, and her palms got all sweaty before she reachedthe door to the apartment. She opened the door with a click and peered her face inside, expecting a wild Madison to pop out of anywhere.

Instead, six anxious faces peered back at her, before trampling her with questions.

Max sighed in relief, happy that it was only Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Ari, Nudge and Iggy standing there.

No sign of Madison.

Although it made Max suspect a little, she was too caught up in the moment to be worrying about Madison anyways.

Nudge and Ella both grabbed Max's arms and screamed in her ear. "How was it? How'd it go? Where'd you guys go? What happened? Did you kiss? TELL US!" they yelled in unison.

Max sighed and face palmed, and then pulled them to the bedroom.

Two minutes later, Fang and the other guys could hear squealing.

Fang looked at Ari and Iggy, who were still standing awkwardly by the door. "So, how was your night?" Fang asked them, yawning.

Ari shrugged.

But a smug grin on Iggy's face told Fang that he was up to something.

Fang's eyebrows scrunched together and he gave Iggy the 'evil eye.' Iggy's shoulders shook, as if he was laughing, but no sound came out. A couple of seconds later, Fang heard quiet cackling.

Iggy turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Fang wondering what he was up to.

* * *

The next morning, when Max and Fang were both in the bedroom, Max shoved Fang out of the room to check and see if Madison was out there.

"Why do _I_ have to check?!" he whispered loudly before Max pushed him through the door.

Max's hands were shaking and her knees were trembling as Fang came back to inform her that Madison was, in fact, outside her room, eating breakfast on the couch.

Max tied her hair up into a neat ponytail and fixed herself before she left the bedroom, lifting her head up high and walking with confidence.

"Good morning, everyone!" she said in a tight, chipper voice that made everyone stop what they were doing and look at Max. Her smile almost looked saccharine, which was uncharacteristic of Max in general. "How's everyone doing?"

There were some murmurs and nods as everyone turned back to whatever it was they were doing. Max stood there awkwardly for a moment longer, before heading to the kitchen to grab her breakfast.

She sighed as she went into the pantry and reached for the cereal boxes that were placed on the top shelf. She pulled out Lucky Charms and smiled giddily to herself.

When she walked out of the pantry, she saw Fang with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked her when she poured a bowl for herself.

Max's eyebrows rose, as if to say, _Are you really asking me that?_ "I'm feeding this to the pet ferret we have," she replied sarcastically.

"We have a pet ferret?" Fang asked dumbly.

Max rolled her eyes and poured the milk into her cereal. "No, stupid. What does it look like I'm doing anyways?" she asked, taking in a spoonful of the cereal.

Fang face palmed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at Max, who gave him a sour face. "Did you sleep last night?" she asked him, seeing the bags under his eyes. He shook his head miserably, and slumped down on one of the dining table chairs.

"I dunno what to do, Max," he said quietly. "I can't even face her. I'm scared of what she'll do next."

Max shrugged. "Should I – "

"No!" Fang said, jumping out of his chair. "I'll just go talk to her."

Max nodded, and messed with her cereal until Fang left the kitchen and she could observe from an opening on what Fang was saying to Madison.

"How was your night, Nicholas?" Max heard Madison ask him casually, as if she had no idea what was going on.

Fang's fists clenched together, and Max was able to tell that he wanted to go off on her. Instead, he calmly replied, "It was great, Mom. How was your night?"

Madison shrugged. "It was alright."

"Just alright?" Fang asked through gritted teeth.

Madison nodded, and added, "Well, I mean, since your girlfriend's birthday is coming up, I thought I'd invite a couple of friends over, like that Lissa girl."

Max's eyes widened. She hadn't even realized her own birthday was coming up. She pulled out her phone and checked the calendar, and sure enough, her birthday was in a week.

She could hear Fang slap his forehead. "I didn't ask you to, Mom. I'm sure Max doesn't want it either."

"I invited that kid, Dylan, and that girl, Lissa, and a couple of others."

When Max looked at Fang through that opening in the kitchen, Fang looked right back at her, and they were both thinking the same thing.

They were definitely screwed.

* * *

_Hey guys! Um, and hai from Fluffy too! _

_That's all I gotta say. Well, if you like Percy Jackson, I uploaded a one shot, finally! Haha. _

_Please review!_

_Thanks!_

_~Bubbles_


	19. Chapter 19

My Fake Boyfriend and His Obnoxious Mother

**Summary: **She didn't mean to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to _be_ Fang's girlfriend. That is, until Fang's obnoxious mother gets a hold of a picture of the two kissing, when he was trying to get Lissa off his back. Until she decides to come visit. How long will they have to hold up the act? What if it's no longer fake? And what happens when his mom finds out? FAX.

* * *

_Life is just a party so come as you are. Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar. Just be courageous, this style's contagious. Everyone can rock out like a superstar. Let's get crazy, get up and dance, take a swing, do your thing, if we're taking a chance._

~Let's Get Crazy, Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana

* * *

_Chapter 19_

Fang sighed, running a hand through his long, black locks. "Mom," he said impatiently. "You need to cancel it."

Madison stubbornly shook her head. "No," she huffed. "Anyways, I knew it was a good idea because at that girl's party, you guys definitely seemed to have fun."

"No we were – wait, what did you say?"

Madison pretended not to hear him, but she knew that she'd messed up. Fang yanked the newspaper she was reading out of her hands and asked again. "Mom, what did you say?"

"I said," Madison said, looking around, and then taking in a huge breath, "that you all seemed to have had fun. You all came back happy."

Unfortunately for Madison, Max happened to overhear the conversation. She stopped next to Fang, and whispered in his ear, "Angel just told me that Madison was out the whole night too."

Fang looked at her and nodded, a silent show of gratitude. He turned back to his mom as Max stalked off to the kitchen, where she could see everything through that opening.

"Mom," he spat, "you were at that party, weren't you?"

Madison shrugged, as if she was a five-year-old girl. "Anything I say will be held against me, so I simply won't say a thing."

"Did you just…what? Did you just..?" Fang blubbered, his eyebrows scrunching, questioning what she's been doing with her time. He looked through the arch in the kitchen, and could see Max's eyebrows raised.

Max wanted to scream, "KICK HER OUT!" but then her efforts to gain Madison's acceptance would all vanish.

Resting her elbows on the table, Max sighed and buried her head in her hands.

She heard some feet shuffling, and she looked up to see who it was. Iggy came by to sit next to her, and awkwardly patted her back.

Max shook her head. "This woman is absolutely crazy," she said in a low voice. "She came to that party that one night. She came to it, and now she's inviting a bunch of crazies and apparently we're gonna have a crazy party. She's definitely trying to rip us apart, as usual."

"That's crazy!" Iggy bursted, causing Max to slap his arm in order to shush him.

Fang looked over at them and shot them a look that told them to shut up, but then Max had an idea. She beckoned him over, and he held up a finger.

She could see Fang giving his final words of chastisement to Madison, and then calmly walked to the kitchen. Max closed the blinds that covered the arch, or the opening, that you could see through to the living room.

Meanwhile, Fang was ready to explode.

Max put her hands on his shoulders in attempt to soothe him. "Calm down, Fang," she said. "Now listen, I've got an idea. Iggy you gotta listen to this too, okay?" (Iggy had been awkwardly standing there until Max had called him to stand next to Fang.)

She continued, her hands still on Fang's shoulders. "Alright, listen. We've got to go through with this party idea."

Iggy stuck his neck out and knocked on her head, his face wrinkled in disgust. "Is there anything in here at all?"

"Hah," Max muttered sarcastically. "But we need to do it, because otherwise she'll think that we're up to something."

"Max," Fang said slowly, "she already knows that we're being sketchy."

Max sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, let's prove to her that we, in fact, are not any kind of suspicious or sketchy."

"But maybe you truly are," Iggy whispered conspiratorially, his eyebrows raised jokingly.

Max looked at the both of them. "We're doing it."

"Alright, Mom," Iggy snickered.

Max sighed. "We're done here."

* * *

The night of the party was hectic. Imagine stuffing dozens of people (Madison invited a lot) into a tiny cramped apartment. Max could already tell that it was a recipe for disaster.

Sighing, she swiftly walked back and forth in the tiny apartment, cleaning up and picking up dropped items along the way. Angel and Gazzy kept putting them back on the floor, so finally she picked the both of them up and put them on the guest bed. "You guys think you're funny…" Max told them, poking their stomachs.

They giggled. "We're just trying to help, Max!" Gazzy said.

Max laughed at them. "That's funny, kid. It's not working."

Gazzy and Angel looked up at her and smiled widely, and she bent over to ruffle their heads. "Alright kiddos, I gotta finish up cleaning and such."

They nodded.

"Keep your things off the floor," Max warned, before walking out of the room.

As soon as she walked out, she could tell that everyone else had chipped in to make the apartment look presentable. Sighing, Max put a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side. Putting her other hand on her forehead tiredly, she mumbled, "Thanks guys."

"We're all in this together," Iggy grumbled, bending over to pick up a dropped magazine.

Ella and Nudge shared a look. "Once we know…" Ella screamed.  
Nudge grinned. "That we are…"  
"We're all stars, and we see that, we're all in this together and it shows! When we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true!" they chanted together, singing at the top of their lungs.

Max face-palmed, and everyone glared at Iggy. "Way to go, Igs," Fang grumbled, pulling out the vacuum cleaner from the closet. "High School Musical?"

Iggy shrugged. "Like I said…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" everyone screamed at once, while Nudge and Ella bounced up and down.

Iggy cracked up. At least he was definitely having fun on the day that everyone had dreaded.

* * *

It was around eight at night when everyone actually started showing up.

Lissa was the first to come. She smiled coyly when Max opened the door, her bedazzled manicured nails flashing dangerously under the light of the hallway.

Max put on the fakest smile she could possibly muster and perkily said, "Hey Lissa! Thanks for coming!"

"Would I miss it?" she scoffed. "Fangy's here," she purred, as she allowed herself in.

Max rolled her eyes as soon as Lissa's back was turned against her, and imitated sticking a finger up her throat and gagging. Nudge caught the act and started giggling so wildly that Lissa had to turn around and make sure nothing behind her was going on.

Max smiled at her, and just kept the door unlocked, so whoever wanted to show up could just let themselves in.

She yawned and stretched, slouching into the couch and putting her hands behind her head.

"Look at Max," she heard Lissa sneer to Fang, "how could you even live with her?"

Fang made eye contact with Max as he smirked and shrugged. "I honestly don't even know."

Max's jaw dropped open, and she threw a couch pillow at him, making him laugh.

When the door opened a few times, Max looked over, just to make sure that they were kids who actually went to college with them.

Then she looked over, and saw Dylan coming over. He smiled widely at her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fang's fists clenching and unclenching.

"Hey Dylan!" Max said, standing up.

She could feel Fang's gaze burning on the back of her neck. She turned around to Fang and smiled at him reassuringly, and then held up a finger. "So Dylan, let me introduce you to some people…"

* * *

A/N:_ Hai :3 So um, stuffs about to go down in the next chapter, and you'll see why soon :3_

_Yay :3 Now…Fluffy!_

_**B/N: **__Yay... me? heh. Okiedoke well Bubbles has some crazy shiz planned for the next few chapters. (Me thinks she's on the cray-cray level of Madison... O_O) Anyways hold on tight y'all (yah I'm from the south even though I never ever ever ever ever say y'all :P) because it's gunna be a bumpy ride (annnnddd I totally just stole that from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, was it?). Okays bai bai ~Fluffy_

A/N:_ Yeah. So expect some madness :) Oh, and not hating on High School Musical, btw. That was my childhood. And the lyrics at the top...*sigh* well, let's just say I was a bit desperate. And lazy._

_Thanks for reading y'all (heh, I'm from the south technically...but that's a long story)!_

_~Bubbles_

_I like llamas._

_SUPAFREAK. _


End file.
